Project: Goddess
by LydoChowee
Summary: A lab filled with computers, laptops, wires, and cords laid everywhere in a huge lab. In the middle of the room was a tank shaped of a tube. Inside was a girl. A girl named Kagome Higurashi. A girl who had angel wings and devil wings.
1. Episode 1: The Project Escapes

A/N: I Do Not Own INUYASHA....  
  
EPISODE 1: THE PROJECT ESCAPES  
  
A lab filled with computers, laptops, wires, and cords laid everywhere in a huge lab. In the middle of the room was a tank shaped of a tube. Inside was a girl. A girl named Kagome Higurashi. A girl who had angel wings and devil wings. She was created to be half innocent and half evil. A girl that could destroy the world. A girl who doesn't know anything but to kill. She belonged to a man named Naraku Onigumo.  
  
Naraku Onigumo had kidnapped Kagome at the age of 5 and killed her parents in front of her innocent eyes and created her into his 'project'. He had erased her memories. Many years passed and Naraku thought his little 'project' would soon be the key of destroying the world, but little did he know that the 'project' had grown intelligent over the years and destroyed the lab and escaped into the free world.  
  
***********  
  
A girl about the age of 16 walked down the busy streets of Tokyo in a lab coat, [Guess where she got that ^_~] as she earned strange looks. She walked down the street and turned a corner as she bumped into someone.  
  
The girl fell down as the other girl who walked into her fell.  
  
"Ow, hey, watch where you're going." Said the girl as she stood up and dusted herself off as she looked at the girl sitting on the ground in a lab coat. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.  
  
The girl looked up and tilted her head.  
  
"Hey, I asked if you're alright." The girl repeated.  
  
The girl still stared.  
  
'I guess she's mute.' The girl thought as she held out a hand to the girl who reached out slowly and took it as the girl helped her up. "Hi, my name's Sango Taiji, what's your name?" Sango asked.  
  
The girl tilted her head and touched Sango's cheeks.  
  
Sango moved away, "Hey, can you talk?" Sango asked.  
  
The girl looked at Sango and tilted her head again.  
  
Sango sighed in frustration, "Are you lost?" Sango asked, 'I guess she's mentally retarded or something.' Sango thought as she looked at the girl in front of her, who happened to be a very pretty girl.  
  
The girl had long raven hair, big innocent lavender eyes, and her lips were glossy. He body figure was covered up by the huge lab coat.  
  
"Alright, I guess you can come with me then ok?" Sango asked as she took the girl's hand and walked down the street as the girl followed.  
  
Sango walked towards a house and opened the door and walked in and closed it as she sat the girl down.  
  
"Stay here ok?" Sango said as the girl tilted her head again.  
  
Sango sighed as she walked to a phone and dialed it.  
  
"Hello?......... Yeah, it's Sango, hey, I need you and Miroku to come over.... Because I found this girl and she doesn't talk or anything. She acts like she doesn't know anything.... Yeah... Hurry." With that Sango hung up and walked over to where she last saw the girl she brought home, was now gone.  
  
'WHAT?!' Sango's mind screamed, 'Where did she go?' Sango ran around the house looking as she saw the girl looking at her cat.  
  
"Kirara, come here." Sango called as her cat Kirara jumped onto her and the girl stood up. "Uh... Follow me and I'll get you something to wear." Sango said as she walked up stairs and into a room as the girl followed slowly behind.  
  
Sango walked into her room and the girl followed as she sat the girl down on her bed.  
  
"Do you want a shower?" Sango asked as the girl looked over at the bathroom and pointed.  
  
Sango nodded as the girl stood up and walked into it and closed the door as she heard water go on.  
  
Sango sighed, 'At least she knows what a shower is.' Sango thought as she heard the doorbell ring and she walked out of her room and downstairs to open the door.  
  
Sango opened the door revealing a silver haired half demon with golden eyes and a black haired boy with brown eyes.  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha, there is this girl I found, she's in my room, and she's scary and weird." Sango said as Inuyasha and Miroku followed up the stairs and into the room.  
  
The three sat down talking about how Sango ran into the girl and everything when the water in the shower stopped and soft little steps could be heard when suddenly the bathroom door flung open.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stared at the girl, dripping wet and in a tiny towel.  
  
Miroku grinned like a cat, "Wow Sango, you found this girl huh?" Miroku asked as he walked up to the girl and took her hand and the girl tilted her head.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Fair princess, will you please do the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked as he kissed the girl's hands.  
  
The girl pulled her hands away and suddenly hugged him.  
  
Everyone went wide eyed.  
  
"I knew this day would come." Miroku said as his eyes filled with tears, anime style.  
  
Sango walked over to the girl and pulled her off and she kicked Miroku.  
  
"Stupid, she probably doesn't even know what you're saying!" Sango yelled at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl, she was beautiful. Long raven hair, big innocent lavender eye, pale skin, nice breast, nice legs, and had a perfect figure.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he looked at Sango who gave the girl some clothes.  
  
"Here, dress into these." Sango said as the girl began to take off her towel.  
  
Miroku smiled like crazy.  
  
"NOT HERE!" Sango yelled as she pushed the girl into the bathroom.  
  
Minutes passed as the girl came out in low rise jeans, that were a bit too big, and a blouse.  
  
"Sango, her clothes doesn't look like they fit her." Inuyasha pointed out as Miroku nodded.  
  
Sango growled, "Are you saying that I am fat?!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku shook their head no.  
  
The girl walked over to Miroku and sat down.  
  
She tilted her head.  
  
"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Miroku cried.  
  
Sango hit him as he fell over crying anime style.  
  
The girl tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
"She talked." Sango said.  
  
"She didn't talk; she just said 'mew'." Inuyasha pointed out as he walked over to the girl as she stood up.  
  
The girl stared at Inuyasha as she walked up to him and reached up and touched Inuyasha's cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as the girl tilted her head and smiled as she suddenly launched herself at him in a hug.  
  
Inuyasha panicked as he blushed, because her breasts were pushed up against his body as he desperately tried getting her off.  
  
"Sango, help." Inuyasha pleaded as Miroku sat in a corner.  
  
"Lucky Inuyasha." Miroku whispered as he poked his two fingers together pouting.  
  
Sango pulled the girl off of Inuyasha asked Inuyasha fell on the bed as he sat there.  
  
The girl stared at Inuyasha as she walked up to Inuyasha as she sat down next to him.  
  
"She seems to be learning." Sango said as she watched. "Inuyasha, talk to her."  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "Uh.... Hi.... My name's Inuyasha Tashio, what's yours?" Inuyasha asked a bit nervous.  
  
The girl tilter her head as she smiled, "I-Inu.. Yasha." She whispered.  
  
"Wow, you're good." Sango said as she watched the girl touch Inuyasha's hands.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the girl took his hand and lifted them up.  
  
"Inuyasha." The girl said as she placed Inuyasha's hands on her chest.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he looked over at Sango who shrugged, "Maybe she's trying to tell you something."  
  
The girl let go of his hand, "Heart." She said.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, "Heart?"  
  
"Heart." She said as she reached out and touched Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"I... Have a heart too." She whispered slowly.  
  
"Wow, you're really good." Sango commented as Miroku was now watching as well.  
  
"Uh, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"My.. Name?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
She reached her finger up to her chin as she thought.  
  
[She is just out of the tube she was in and is trying to think because she needs time for her memories to function correctly, and she is a human, well, not anymore, she's a goddess now, because of her wings, which she made go back in her back.]  
  
"H-Higura-shi." She sounded out.  
  
Sango froze, "Higurashi?" Sango asked.  
  
The girl nodded, "Higurashi." She put her finger to her chin again.  
  
"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Higurashi.... I heard about years ago the Higurashi family was killed and their daughter disappeared." Sango said as she looked at the girl.  
  
The girl smiled, "My name's Kagome Higurashi." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, paying attention to Kagome, she fascinated him, not only her beauty, but her cute childish acts.  
  
"Then how is she here now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe someone kidnapped her and now she escaped?" Sango said.  
  
"Maybe." Miroku said back.  
  
Kagome sat there as she stood up and looked out the window as she walked to it and she reached out her hand as a bird landed on her finger.  
  
"Wow." Sango whispered.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and watched.  
  
She turned and the bird flew off.  
  
Kagome's eyes turned from happy into terrified eyes.  
  
As she ran behind Inuyasha as if she was hiding.  
  
The three watched at Kagome's behavior.  
  
"Save me." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked down at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't let him take me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he held onto Kagome' shoulder, "I wont."  
  
Kagome smiled as she hugged him, causing Inuyasha to fall on the floor.  
  
Everyone laughed as Kagome smiled happily. After all the years in the lab, she was free, until she was found.  
  
Not known to anyone, not even Kagome, that she could destroy the world.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Alright, so it begins. Please review.  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Episode 2: Shopping Time

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing, I really love the reviews! I got so many, and only on the first episode too, I feel so special ^_^ the more reviews, the faster I update, hehe.  
  
EPISODE 2: SHOPPING TIME  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha talked as Kagome played with Sango's cat Kirara.  
  
"So, where is she going to stay? Obviously she was kidnapped, so she might have to stay with one of us." Sango said as the two nodded as Kagome crawled over to the group.  
  
"Kagome, who do you want to stay with?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango pushed Miroku out of the way, "Miroku doesn't count." Sango said as she glared at Miroku.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as Kagome stared at Miroku on the ground.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pointed at him, "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "M-Me?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said again as she scooted over to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Ok, that's settles, she's staying with you." Sango said smiling.  
  
"What?! Why can't she stay here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Look, you're going to make her cry!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and panicked, "Uh, don't cry... You can stay with me!" Inuyasha said as he threw his hands in the air as Kagome smiled and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Sango smiled, "You two make a cute couple." Sango pointed out.  
  
"We're not a couple." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.  
  
Kagome dangled off of him as he sweat dropped, "Kagome, let go."  
  
Kagome let go as she fell to the floor giggling.  
  
"She's so cute." Sango said as she smiled. ^_^  
  
"Let's go get her some new clothes." Inuyasha suggested as he walked to the door.  
  
Kagome stood up and ran after Inuyasha immediately and she took Inuyasha's hands into hers and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome as they all left to go to the mall.  
  
*************  
  
Sango had suggested on buying Kagome cute clothes, Miroku suggested sexy clothes, which earned him a bonk on the head, and Inuyasha suggested a bit of both.  
  
The group walked into a clothing store called, 'Yume Fantasy' and began to shop.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and figured her size and began to look for clothes.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had their hands locked the whole time, earning stared from people and compliments about how cute they looked together.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, "I need to borrow Kagome." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hands as they began to choose clothes.  
  
Sango walked to a rack and pulled out two shirts, a black tank top with the words 'what' on it and another shirt in baby blue that reached her belly and had frills on the arm.  
  
"Which one do you want?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome pointed to the blue one as Sango passed it to Inuyasha who caught it and Sango and Kagome began to shop.  
  
'She has nice taste.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome choose a couple of shirts, dresses, skirts, jeans, shorts, and other accessories.  
  
****  
  
Kagome began to try on all the clothes that they decided to buy on.  
  
Every time Kagome came out Inuyasha would gapped at the sight of her, in everything she wore, she look hot.  
  
After trying the clothes on Inuyasha had to pay for it, since he was going to take care of her.  
  
After shopping the guys decided on going to Inuyasha's house, or rather mansion, and unpack the clothes and help her with some of the placements of things and go buy more stuff.  
  
Inuyasha and the others walked into Inuyasha's mansion as they walked to the stairs and walked to a room next to Inuyasha, but was stopped by a woman.  
  
"Inuyasha honey, you're back." The woman said smiling.  
  
"Yes mother, I'm back." Inuyasha said as he hugged his mother.  
  
Kagome stared as the two pulled away and Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha's mom as well.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as his mom smiled, "What a nice girl."  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend Inuyasha?" His mother asked smiling.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "N-No mother, she's going to be staying with us because she doesn't have a family." Inuyasha stuttered out.  
  
"I see." She said as she looked at Kagome, "You can call me Mom."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Mom."  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he walked into the room that was going to be Kagome's.  
  
Miroku dropped off the bags on the floor and Sango began to help Kagome pull off the tags and put the clothes into the huge closet.  
  
After everything was done, Kagome changed into her new clothes that would fit her instead of Sango's clothes.  
  
Kagome finished as they all decided to go buy some more things, more like Sango made them.  
  
They went and bought soap, shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, makeup, and shoes.  
  
They ended up coming home around 8:35.  
  
Sango and Miroku went home as Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room as she sat there looking at him as well.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the door opened, revealing a man.  
  
"I see our little half breed has brought home a girlfriend?" He said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Ses-shou-maru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "You brought home a retarded wench?"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he glared at his brother, "She is not retarded!"  
  
"Protecting your wench now are you?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
Kagome stood up frowning as she walked up to Sesshoumaru and pushed him.  
  
"Wench, what do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome pushed him again and kicked him in the shins and she closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and he fell over laughing as Kagome stuck her tongue at the door and turned to Inuyasha smiling, "I am not retarded."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Kagome, go take a bath and I'll see you in a couple of minutes ok?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha turned to look at her, "Thank you." With that Kagome walked into the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he took a shower himself and changed.  
  
Minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the mansion steps as they walked into the dining room.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his mother who nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, I already told your father." Inuyasha's mother told him as Inuyasha nodded as he walked to a seat and Kagome took one next to him.  
  
Food was brought to them as they waited.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome who stuck her tongue at him and smiled.  
  
"So, her name's Kagome?" Inuyasha's father asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"So Kagome, where are you from?" Inuyasha's father asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled, "I'm not sure."  
  
"I see, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16 years old sir." Kagome replied. Kagome had began to think straight a bit and now knew how to answer things faster.  
  
"16 years old? Hmm..." Was all Inuyasha's father said as they all ate.  
  
Inuyasha ate as he glanced at Kagome, who seemed to be having trouble eating.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome trying to eat her food, but she made a face.  
  
Kagome nodded. She wasn't use to eating, because she was in the tube like she was sleeping.  
  
Kagome ate as she once and a while would stare at her food.  
  
They all finished as Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's room.  
  
The two at in there as Inuyasha did some work on his computer.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and leaned on his shoulder, which causing Inuyasha to blush because her breasts were against his back.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you doing homework?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome sat back down as she looked down at her hands as it suddenly shook; she closed her eyes tightly as if she was having a sudden headache.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again and sighed.  
  
Kagome stretched as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome as he shut off his computer.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "How old are you?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "I'm 17."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
'She's beginning to think again, it's like teaching a kid.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Huh?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she jumped at him and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he got Kagome off of him, he didn't mind having her hug him, he actually liked it, but it was embarrassing.  
  
The two went to bed as Kagome went to her room and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome lay in bed as she closed her eyes as she fell into a nightmare.  
  
***Nightmare***  
  
Kagome was in the tank as the water in it flushed out as she lay on the bottom of the tank. People in lab coats walked in the tank and took Kagome out and placed her onto a bed and tied her up.  
  
Kagome screamed as she pushed and pull as her eyes turned into slits as she knocked a person into a wall.  
  
A woman took a needle and injected Kagome with a yellow liquid as Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes turned back to normal.  
  
The people took tubes as they stuck it into her tiny body as she screamed in pain.  
  
"STOP!" Kagome screamed as a woman injected her with the same liquid and everything went black.  
  
***End of Nightmare***  
  
Kagome lay straight in her bed as she panted and looked around; it was weeks ago since the last time they injected her with liquid and tubes.  
  
Kagome grabbed her head as she shook her head in pain.  
  
Kagome let out a tiny cry of pain as she looked down at her hands as t shook.  
  
Kagome groaned as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to control the urge of killing, the urge to kill the closest person she reached.  
  
Kagome soon fell asleep as darkness took over her.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: ^_^ How was this chapter? Anyways, Kagome's mind is still functioning a bit slow, but she can talk, but she isn't really good with things, because she needs at least a week to get everything in her head to function correctly.  
  
Please review  
  
Any questions?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Episode 3: Are You Hyper?

A/N: HEY, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Question: Does Kagome have a double personality? Like, she's nice and then she goes becomes evil, and when she comes back to good she doesn't remember what she did?  
  
Answer: Well, she doesn't exactly have a double personality, like, she has both innocent and bad girl, and yet she could be totally only one, like one time she's sweet and the next she's mean and evil, but she is in between, depends on the mood.  
  
Question: Are Inuyasha's parents' demons too?  
  
Answer: Well, Inuyasha's dad is full demon, and Inuyasha's mom is human, equaling Inuyasha as half demon.  
  
Question: Where do they live?  
  
Answer: Tokyo  
  
EPISODE 3: ARE YOU HYPER?  
  
Inuyasha walked down his mansion steps as he yawned.  
  
Inuyasha wore a black school uniform and a black backpack with black shoes.  
  
Inuyasha stretched as he looked at the bottom steps and saw Kagome smiling at him.  
  
In return Inuyasha smiled back and walked down to the last step, "Kagome, good morning."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Good morning Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he walked past her. Kagome stood there and turned around as she followed him into the kitchen as Inuyasha grabbed some food and walked back to the living room and out the door, "Kagome, stay here until I come back, which will be a couple of hours ok?"  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kagome asked as her eyes filled with tears, "Are you leaving?"  
  
Inuyasha shot up his hands as he dropped his backpack, "N-No, I have to go to school!"  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "School? Can I come?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no, "No, you haven't been registered yet."  
  
Kagome looked at him and she tip toes and kissed him on the cheeks, "Bye, bye!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he picked up his backpack and left the house blushing.  
  
Kagome stood at the door as she walked up the stairs to her room and took a shower and then changed.  
  
Kagome walked out the door as she saw some students wearing similar clothes as Inuyasha and she followed them.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she ran up to Inuyasha from across the school hall.  
  
"Kagome's at home."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango yelled.  
  
Inuyasha backed away wide eyed, "S-She's not registered yet, and she cant follow me everywhere." Inuyasha defended as he began to imagine Kagome everywhere with him as he blushed.  
  
"Well, no one's going to be home at your house, what if something happens?" Sango asked a bit worried.  
  
"Inuyasha shook his head, "Mom's home today."  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall as he heard people whispering and whistling.  
  
"I wonder what's going on." Sango whispered as she heard something about Miroku and a girl.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he eyed her.  
  
Kagome was wearing a skirt that went to her thigh and a tank top.  
  
Kagome tilted her head and smiled, "Miroku!"  
  
Kagome lunged at him and hugged him as Miroku smiled, "I see you've chosen me over Inuyasha, I'm so happy." Miroku cried anime style. T-T  
  
Miroku began to move his hands up Kagome's thighs as she raised her hand and slapped him.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome a bit shocked, something about her eyes seemed to make her look scary, she was always smiling and laughing.  
  
Kagome's expression went back to normal, "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as guys around them whistled at Kagome.  
  
Before Miroku could answer Inuyasha showed up and he stared at Miroku, at the hand mark, and then at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Miroku, if you grope her ever again, you'll regret it."  
  
Miroku backed away waving his hands in front of his face, "Sorry."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hand as he dragged her away where it was quit, which was outside under a sakura tree.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha began as he looked straight at her big innocent eyes, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay home?"  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "Don't 'mew' me." Inuyasha said, "Now answer my question."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground, "Inuyasha.... Mad." Kagome whispered as she turned around.  
  
Inuyasha panicked, "K-Kagome, a-are you crying?"  
  
Kagome began to walk away slowly.  
  
Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand, "Kagome, I'm not mad, I just wanted you to stay at home, where it is safe."  
  
Kagome turned around, showing glassy eyes, "Sorry." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he stared at her eyes, they were so innocent, yet a hint of devilish in them.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "I'll go home."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as she began to walk off school campus, "KAGOME! TAKE CARE!"  
  
Kagome turned around with a big smiled and waved as she began to run home to Inuyasha's mansion.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked out of school, heading home. The whole day people asked about Kagome everywhere he went, and she became quit popular, even though she wasn't even attending school.  
  
Inuyasha walked into his mansion, and was greeted by a smiling Kagome, wearing what looked like a maid's outfit.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing in those?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her, she looked exactly like a maid, a very hot maid.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I was helping around the house." Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome turned around and ran up the stairs and 5 minutes later she ran down and handed the clothes to a maid and she turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"You're finally home Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling happily, "School takes a very long time."  
  
Inuyasha nodded at her innocence, she sounded just like a little girl.  
  
The door bell rang and Inuyasha turned and opened the door, revealing Miroku and Sango.  
  
Kagome screamed, "HENTAI!" as she pointed at Miroku.  
  
Miroku fell over as Sango kicked Miroku and Inuyasha just let out a tiny laugh.  
  
"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and smiled at Sango.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome jumped at Sango as she hugged Sango.  
  
Sango laughed, "Hey Kagome, miss me?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arms, "I missed Inuyasha too."  
  
Sango grinned, so did Miroku, who was now off the ground.  
  
Inuyasha just blushed as he tried to get his hands away from Kagome's death grip.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat in the living room as Kagome ran off into the kitchen to get something.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what do you think about Kagome?" Miroku asked smiling.  
  
Sango elbowed him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed lightly, "She's just living here, and she's like a friend I guess."  
  
"Just a friend?" Miroku asked as he leaned onto Inuyasha, and earned 2 elbows.  
  
"Just FRIENDS." Inuyasha emphasized.  
  
"Then does that mean Kagome's free?" Miroku asked, "She's so cute and hot, I think I'm going to ask her out." Miroku said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha clomped Miroku on the head, "HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT EVER GOING TO GO OUT WITH KAGOME!"  
  
Miroku shrunk down, "ok."  
  
Sango laughed, "You like her."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Admit it Inuyasha." Sango laughed, "You like her."  
  
"No I don't." Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Yeah huh."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
Kagome came bouncing in the room as she jumped on the couch holding a chocolate bar.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she jumped up and down as he shook his head out of his perverted thoughts. [-_- Shame on you Inu-chan]  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she jumped into his arms from the couch as Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"K-Kagome, are you hyper?" Inuyasha asked at the hyper energetic Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Whatever that means, YES!"  
  
Sango laughed as she fell over.  
  
Miroku grinned as he watched Kagome jumped and hop around the room.  
  
"K-Kagome, calm down!" Inuyasha called.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at him, "Mew?" Kagome began running around again.  
  
0_0' Sango sweat dropped, so did everyone else.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room at night smiling as Inuyasha's mother talked with her and left the room.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands as she smiled, "Yay." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and went to bed.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room when he suddenly heard 'yay'  
  
***  
  
A/N: HEHE I am so happy lots of people like the story and are reviewing and please review now also!  
  
Questions?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	4. Episode 4: Welcome To Tama High

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got! ^-^ It makes me soooooo happy! Anyhow please read and then review for me!!!!!  
  
EPISODE 4: WELCOME TO TAMA HIGH  
  
Inuyasha sat in him mansion kitchen eating toast as he stared at Kagome, who was wearing a robe at the moment.  
  
"So, Kagome, you have to stay here, at home, until I come back home alright? I have school." Inuyasha told Kagome as he saw her tilt her head.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he hit his head on the table.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen staring at the half demon, who was bopping his head on the table.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you are enjoying yourself." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he looked over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome tilted her head as she looked at his shoulder as her eyes widened, "FLUFFY!" Kagome cried as she jumped at Sesshoumaru, who froze.  
  
Kagome petted Sesshoumaru's tail. [I know it's not a tail, but I'm going to pretend it is.]  
  
"Human, get off of me." Sesshoumaru growled as Kagome let go as she ran behind Inuyasha and glared at Sesshoumaru, who stared at her and walked over to Kagome and picked her up by her robe collar.  
  
Kagome squeaked as she started kicking around as Inuyasha tried to get Kagome, but Sesshoumaru moved to the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Let me go." Kagome cried out as she glared at Sesshoumaru as she kicked around furiously.  
  
"Human, are you commanding me?" Sesshoumaru sneered.  
  
Kagome growled.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru who was still holding onto Kagome.  
  
Kagome growled louder as her eyes flashed into slits and Kagome kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach with her strength and Sesshoumaru let her go as she growled.  
  
"How dare you." Sesshoumaru growled as he lunged at Kagome, who in turned screamed as she kicked him between the legs.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he held onto his crotch groaning.  
  
Kagome held her eyes closed tight, waiting to be hit as she opened her eyes and blinked. "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha fell over laughing his ass of as he watched Sesshoumaru, who was in pain.  
  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha laughed and she ran out the room.  
  
Inuyasha got his things and called good bye to Kagome as he left.  
  
*****  
  
Little did he know Kagome wasn't in the house.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha entered his first class, which he happened to hate, Math.  
  
Inuyasha slowly entered his class and sat in his seat in the back of the room and sighed as he placed his head on the table.  
  
The class bell rang as Inuyasha groaned as he heard the door slide open and close as people began to whisper and some guys whistling.  
  
'I wonder what's up.' Inuyasha thought as he looked up and his eyes widened as he stared at the person in front of the classroom.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome was wearing a short blue skirt, a white shirt with a red ribbon and a blue over shoulder, she wore blue socks that went to her calves, and she had her hair let down.  
  
Inuyasha gapped, she looked so hot.  
  
"Class, please welcome Kagome Higurashi to Tama High."  
  
Kagome smiled as she bowed.  
  
Guys whistled and girl whispered.  
  
"Please take a seat wherever you'd like."  
  
Kagome smiled as she ran to the back of the room, to the empty seat next to Inuyasha and smiled, "Hi Inuyasha."  
  
Some guys whispered 'lucky'  
  
"K-K-Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked Kagome up and down.  
  
"I'm going to school, so I can be with you." Kagome smiled as she sat down.  
  
"With me?" Inuyasha asked blushing.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"How did you get registered?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Your mom registered me yesterday, she told me, which was why I was happy."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Your grammar is picking up."  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed as class went on and Inuyasha and Kagome talked.  
  
"INUYASHA, KAGOME, PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled, "Since you two were talking, how about Kagome, you come up here and solve this equation for the class huh?"  
  
Kagome frowned as she stood up and she smiled as she walked down the isle and to the board, taking a piece of chalk and beginning to solve a problem.  
  
Inuyasha stared, 'She's going to be humiliated.'  
  
Kagome went through the problem without stopping and Kagome turned around and walked to her seat.  
  
Everyone gapped, Kagome had done a bunch of steps on the board that looked impossible.  
  
The teacher gapped as she solved the answer on her calculator and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I-Its right."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, 'She's smart."  
  
Class flew by as Kagome and Inuyasha headed to their next class.  
  
"Kagome, I'll see you in the field ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded and ran off.  
  
Inuyasha went to the boy's locker room to change, next class, P.E.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the locker room and jogged to the field as he saw people crowding around, "Oh no." Inuyasha whispered as he ran up to the group and saw Kagome staring at people.  
  
"SO, where did you come from?" Someone asked as Kagome stared.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"You have nice eyes."  
  
"Wow, nice ass!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he walked up to Kagome, who immediately jumped at Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and tried to get Kagome off of him as people whistled and hooted.  
  
"Kagome, let go."  
  
Kagome let go and pouted as she looked over to her right and she saw Miroku and Sango walked over.  
  
"SANGO! HENTAI!" Kagome called as she ran over to the two as Sango laughed and Miroku fell over anime style.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and walked over.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and she looked over at Miroku, "Hi hentai."  
  
Miroku cried, T-T  
  
"Kagome, call him Miroku."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Ok. HI Miroku."  
  
Miroku went back to normal as the teacher role called and walked farther into the field with the class following.  
  
"Ok class, now separate into groups of demons, human, and half demons." The teacher called out as Kagome looked around, not sure if to go to demon, half demon, or humans until Sango pulled her over to human.  
  
"Ok, full demons, come over here." The teacher called, "Now line up and wait until I blow the whistle and you run to the end, where Mr. Manito will tell you your time and in the end our top person from each group will race one another."  
  
She blew the whistle and the demons ran to the end of the field and in the end, a demon named Kouga finished first.  
  
"Ok, now half demons."  
  
The half demons went into their formations and the whistle blew as Inuyasha finished first.  
  
"Alright, now Humans."  
  
Kagome and everyone else filed up and Kagome looked at her teacher as she blew the whistle and Kagome's eyes flashed into slits and back to normal as she ran.  
  
Kagome was in the way back because she was looking at the teacher and then she past half the humans and into the front where Sango and Miroku were and past them and went to the finish line.  
  
Kagome made it first place and smiled happily.  
  
Guys cheered Kagome on and girl did too, hell, everyone did.  
  
Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha filed up to get ready.  
  
"Wow, it's the first time we got a girl, Miroku, I see you're loosing your touch." The teacher called.  
  
Miroku just laughed.  
  
"Alright Kagome, make the female sex proud." The teacher said smiling, "Alright, you three run to the end, which Mr. Manito has extended the distance, and whoever finishes first will get an A for the day."  
  
Kagome smiled as Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and growled at Kouga, who was flirting with Kagome.  
  
"I'll win this for you baby, so don't worry about trying." Kouga said smoothly.  
  
Kagome frowned, she didn't like Kouga.  
  
The teacher blew the whistle as the three began to speed off.  
  
Kagome was way behind as her eyes flashed again and her speed increased as she ran up to Kouga and Inuyasha and ran a bit past them. People watching oohed and ahhed.  
  
Kagome ran faster and faster with Inuyasha behind her and Kouga last.  
  
Kagome made it to the end when suddenly she felt the need to kill suddenly tame over as she gasped.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tight as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome smiled, "Wow Kagome, that was..." Inuyasha trailed off as he stared at Kagome, she smelled like a demon.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's as her eyes went back to normal and she smiled.  
  
"K-Kagome." With that the smell went away, 'That was weird.'  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at Kagome, a bit unsure.  
  
Kagome smiled as she suddenly felt something hit her back as she fell over.  
  
Inuyasha stared in horror as Kagome hit the grass and he knelt down and helped Kagome up. Kagome swayed as she blinked and she growled and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over to a ball and looked up and saw a boy running over.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, sorry about that." The guy said.  
  
"Shippo! Watch where you're kicking that! You just kicked it at Kagome." Inuyasha said as he inspected Kagome.  
  
"SORRY KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he stared at Kagome worriedly.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, "I-It's alright."  
  
***  
  
Kagome bounced down the streets smiling and laughing as Inuyasha smiled as he watched the innocent girl in front of him.  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I-I'm h-hungry."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Lets go get something to eat ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him.  
  
"K-Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, let's go, I'm hungry." Kagome giggled as she pulled him into a pizza parlor.  
  
The two sat in there as Kagome smiled and ate her pizza smiling.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome ate as she lifted her pizza inspecting it and eating it slowly.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at the sight.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed even harder, "What?" Kagome pouted.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that.... Nothing." Inuyasha whispered, 'It's just that you're cute.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome smiled and she leaned into him, "Do you like me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "W-What? Of course I like you... As a friend."  
  
Kagome sat back down, "I like you too."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he saw someone walking towards their table.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as Kagome blinked confusingly.  
  
"So, if it isn't dog turf." Said Kouga as he sat down next to Kagome, who scoot over.  
  
"What do you want mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kouga smirked as he put his arm over Kagome, "Oh, just here to claim my woman."  
  
"Wo-man?" Kagome said slowly as she pushed Kouga away.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "No, she's not your woman."  
  
"Who say's dog turf? I'm going to make her my mate."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to Kouga as she pushed him out of the seat and she stood up and glared down at Kouga, "I don't think so."  
  
"Feisty, just how I like em'". Kouga said as he stood up.  
  
Kagome pushed him again as Inuyasha stood up a bit worried if Kagome was to get hurt.  
  
"No, I'm not going to be your mate, wolf." Kagome said simply.  
  
Kouga growled, "Yes you are."  
  
"NO IM NOT!" Kagome cried as she kicked Kouga between the legs, which resulted in Kouga falling over crying in pain.  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and walked out the pizza parlor.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome a bit worried.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled, "Uh huh."  
  
"W-Why did you say no?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome tilted her head.  
  
"Why did you say no to Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked a bit sad, "D-Did you want me to?"  
  
"N-NO, of course not, I was just wondering." Inuyasha said as he waved his hands in front of his face.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I don't like Kouga, I like you." Kagome said smiling, "You're my friend Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kagome, you're a great friend." Inuyasha whispered as they entered the mansion.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this episode, so now please, REVIEW  
  
Questions?  
  
Comments?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	5. Episode 5: Oh No, It's Maiku

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
EPISODE 5: OH NO, IT'S MAIKU!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the busy street in their school uniform as the two stayed silent.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he glanced at her and she turned away.  
  
'She's been quiet for a while, it's not like her.' Inuyasha thought as he looked over at Kagome and stopped walking and Kagome turned around looking at him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked a bit closer.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha a bit confused, "Wrong?"  
  
"It's just that you haven't been yourself lately, you know, you're usually bubbly and energetic." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome began walking again.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Kagome began to walk ahead of Inuyasha as he followed behind her.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled as she grabbed Inuyasha's hands and ran to school.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late Inuyasha." Kagome laughed as she ran towards the school.  
  
"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome dodged through people and made it to school in a mater of seconds.  
  
"There, we're here now." Kagome said smiling as she turned around and smiled at Inuyasha sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he saw Sango running over, "HEY!" Sango called.  
  
Kagome turned around and waved, "Sango!"  
  
Inuyasha watched as Sango began to talk about things and Kagome looking confused as Inuyasha laughed, "I'm going to go look for Miroku, see you guys in class." With that Inuyasha left to look for Miroku.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked around the school halls during lunch looking for Inuyasha desperately.  
  
'Where did he go? He was right here a minute ago.' Kagome thought as she began to panic, there were too many students for Kagome to be able to find Inuyasha, 'Maybe I'll go outside and look for him.' Kagome thought as he headed to the school yard.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha looked around the crowded school, hoping to find Kagome, but she was no where in sight, "Kagome?" Inuyasha called, but he didn't see her, 'Where is she?' Inuyasha thought as he began to look for her.  
  
**  
  
Kagome walked around for a bit, hoping to fins Inuyasha and the others eating at their usual spot, but she couldn't find them.  
  
'Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she turned around and ran towards the school again.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked outside to the school yard, expecting to see if Sango or Miroku might happen to be with Kagome, but no luck, he didn't find anyone.  
  
"Dammit Kagome, where the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his temples in frustration.  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked around the school until she saw someone waving at her, she tilted her head and blinked.  
  
"Mew?" Was all Kagome said until the person came running up to her.  
  
It was a boy a bit taller than her, black hair tied in a low ponytail with his hair to his waist and blue eyes. He smiled brightly at Kagome.  
  
"Hi." He greeted.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "D-Do I know you?" Kagome asked.  
  
The boy rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, no, my name's Maiku."  
  
Kagome smiled, "My name's Kagome."  
  
"Hey, you want to go hang out?" He asked grinning.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I have to look for Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, I saw him earlier; want me to show you where he is?" Maiku asked. something about his smile mad Kagome wonder if he was lying or telling the truth.  
  
Maiku took Kagome's hands and walked towards a room.  
  
Kagome followed a bit nervous for some reason.  
  
***  
  
Sango turned and saw Kagome being dragged by someone. Sango's eyes widened at the sight of Maiku, the biggest perverted jerk at school.  
  
Sango looked around for Inuyasha, knowing Maiku was a demon and she wouldn't be able to get Kagome away from him unless Inuyasha helped.  
  
***  
  
Maiku turned around grinning at Kagome in the room as he shut the door.  
  
Kagome looked at Maiku, "Inuyasha isn't in here Maiku."  
  
Maiku nodded, "I know."  
  
Kagome backed away a bit, "Why are we in here?"  
  
"Oh, just to talk." Maiku answered.  
  
Kagome stared at him, noticing his grin growing bigger, "M-Maiku?"  
  
Maiku smiled as he jumped at Kagome, who in return fell over and was pinned by his demon strength.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she desperately tried getting the demon off of her.  
  
***  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around, hearing his named being called, 'That sounded like Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he heard his name being called again behind him.  
  
He turned and saw Sango.  
  
"Sango, have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango stopped as she began to pant, "K-Kagome was with Maiku, they went into that science room no one uses, hurry!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, knowing why every girl at the school stayed clear out of his way, unless they wanted to get raped.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's eyes turned into slits as she swiped her hand at his face scratching him with her nails.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome screamed as she tossed Maiku off of her, causing him to hit a nearby table.  
  
Kagome stood up as her hair flowed behind her as she glowed mixtures of colors.  
  
Maiku stared at Kagome wide eyed, one minute she was a defenseless human, and the next her eyes turn into slits and she attacks him.  
  
Maiku sat up as he began to back away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked slowly towards Maiku when suddenly her head began to pound with pain.  
  
Kagome held her head as Maiku took the time to run out of the room.  
  
Kagome sat there holding onto her head until the pain went away and her eyes turned back to normal.  
  
Kagome sat there looking at herself, her shoes were kicked off from the struggle to get away from Maiku, her skirt was a bit ripped and along with her shirt had some cuts on them too.  
  
Kagome took her hand and ran it through her hair and sat there pushing her skirt out straight as he hands trembled.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Inuyasha with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"K-Kagome." Inuyasha breathed as he ran up to Kagome and sat down next to her as Kagome sat there rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"K-Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he touched her shoulder.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly and looked up at Inuyasha straight in the eyes.  
  
"D-Did he d-do anything to you?" Inuyasha asked as he touched Kagome's cheeks.  
  
Kagome shook her head no as she reached out and held onto Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Kagome into a hug.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and she was suddenly embraced in a hug.  
  
"Kagome, when Sango told me Maiku was with you, I panicked." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Next time, I'll make sure you don't disappear."  
  
Kagome smiled and she pulled away and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her back.  
  
Kagome smiled a dazed smiled and fell backwards and fainted, "Mew." [^_^ if you've seen Onegai twins, you know what I'm talking about ^_~]  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "K-Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed when he noticed Kagome's school skirt was up and was showing her panties, he panicked and pulled it down when he heard someone cough.  
  
'Oh hell no.' Inuyasha thought as he turned to find Sango and Miroku grinning.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha growled.  
  
The two just laughed and Sango handed Inuyasha Kagome's shoes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With that Inuyasha picked Kagome up and brought her home.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: OK! So... how was it? Come on, you know you loved it. =D  
  
Now, REVIEW  
  
Questions?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V 


	6. Episode 6: What Am I?

A/N: Some questions.  
  
1. Is this a take out Chobits?  
  
NO!!!! It's not a take out of Chobits.. grrrrr!!!!!! Don't say that, you can say it reminds you of Chobits, but don't accuse me of copying the movie... Anyways.... NEXT QUSETION  
  
2. Is Sesshoumaru a bit out of character?  
  
I make my characters out of characters because I like them my way.  
  
3. Does Kagome have a thing about kicking boys in between the legs?  
  
Uh.... Well... She acts on instinct right now.. until she thinks straight, she doesn't do the things she does now... But rests assure. she still does her cute little 'mew'.  
  
4. Why Kagome likes Inuyasha so much?  
  
Well, Inuyasha mostly helps Kagome and is nice to her and whenever she hugs him, she feels complete, like he was something she was missing her whole life when she was in the lab.... =D She likes him a lot and just watch and she will fall for him more. She still has a heart... duh... -_-.  
  
5. Why would Naraku pick Kagome as his PROJECT?  
  
Alrighty then, it's because she was the first girl he saw and she had lavender eyes. Bad reason, I know.  
  
EPISODE: WHAT AM I?  
  
Kagome laid in bed as she tossed and turned, something was bothering her and she didn't know what. Was it Maiku or Inuyasha? Kagome groaned as she took the pillow and threw it at her bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing." Came a voice.  
  
Kagome sat up and bed and stared at Inuyasha who was yawning.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
Kagome blushed for some reason and she turned away pouting, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was now on her bed and smiling with drowsy eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, "S-Something's bothering me."  
  
"What's bothering you?" Inuyasha asked as he laid on Kagome's bed.  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha as she pushed his bangs aside, "You."  
  
Inuyasha shot up, "Me?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked up at Inuyasha, who was now in shock, thinking that Kagome didn't like him.  
  
"W-What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I-Its not bad Inuyasha, i-its just...I don't know.... You helped me today... Thank you so much." Kagome whispered as she felt a headache just thinking about it again.  
  
"I would always protect you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he leaned closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha breathing on her face as she blushed and she fell backwards, "Mew." Kagome said as she fainted smiling.  
  
Inuyasha blinked confusingly and smiled, "Nigh Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he put the blanket over Kagome and kissed her on the cheek and left her room.  
  
****  
  
Kagome stood in front of her full size mirror as she adjusted her school uniform.  
  
Kagome looked at her face as she walked closer to the mirror and touched her face. Her skin was soft and silky. Kagome looked at her eyes and smiled and ran out the room looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYash.." Kagome began as she froze at the sight in front of her; Inuyasha was talking with someone downstairs.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.  
  
"I'm here for you baby, come on, let's get to school." Kikyo said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hands and ran out the door.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she ran after Inuyasha, who was gone now.  
  
Kagome ran out the door and down the street quickly, looking for Inuyasha, for some reason she didn't like how that girl Kikyo was holding onto him.  
  
*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha... why are you with her? F-For some r-reason it hurts.  
  
*  
  
END OF POV  
  
*  
  
Kagome ran down the street, nearing the school as she ran into someone.  
  
Kagome jumped up quickly and bowed, "S-sorry."  
  
"K-Kagome." Came a voice.  
  
Kagome looked up, staring at Maiku, the boy from the day before.  
  
Kagome let out the loudest scream ever as she fell to the floor stills screaming her head off.  
  
"K-Kagome! Stop, I'm not going to..." Maiku trailed off as he noticed people staring at them as he began to scoot away and ran off.  
  
Kagome sat there as she opened her eyes, not seeing Maiku as she sighed.  
  
Kagome heard someone talking to her as she looked up.  
  
"Kagome, you alright? I heard you screaming."  
  
"Kouga." Kagome whispered as Kouga extended his hand. Kagome took it and stood up slowly.  
  
"Where Is dog turf? He's suppose to be here with you, protecting MY woman."  
  
Kagome blushed as she backed away, "He's with Kikyo." Kagome said.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she was about to turn and walk away, but was grabbed into an embrace.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Kouga smiling down at her. Kagome's face grew hot as she had the urge to beat him up.  
  
"KAGOME!" Someone called as Kagome turned her head, seeing Inuyasha panting and then went wide eyed.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly.  
  
Kouga let go of Kagome and walked in front of her, "Where were YOU dog boy?! Kagome was in trouble!" Kouga yelled angrily.  
  
Kagome stood there thinking and back away from the two.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was backing away and bumped into someone.  
  
Kagome turned and stared at Kikyo, who looked pissed off.  
  
Kikyo pushed Kagome back as Kagome fell to the floor and looked up at Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over.  
  
'Inuyasha? Are you siding with her?' Kagome thought sadly as she felt her head begin to spin.  
  
"Kikyo, don't you dare touch Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he pushed Kikyo back and walked over to Kagome and helped her up.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she smiled up at him and hugged him and she grabbed his hand and walked into the school, like nothing happened.  
  
**  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a sakura tree eating their lunch without anyone bothering them. Kagome ate her lunch, she was getting use to eating the things Inuyasha gave her.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome would inspect something she eats like she's never seen it in her life.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and reached her hands up as she touched Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"MEW!" Kagome cried as she smiled happily. ^o^  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Kagome caressed his ears tenderly.  
  
"K-Kagome." Inuyasha purred.  
  
Kagome smiled as she suddenly fell on top of Inuyasha in an awkward position.  
  
Kagome blushed as she stared at Inuyasha, who was under her.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at Kagome, who was on top of him.  
  
Kagome suddenly leaned down and stared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you're blushing." Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "I'm not the only one blushing."  
  
Kagome blushed again as she got off of Inuyasha, but as held back by to hands on her waist.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she stared at him as he sat up with Kagome sitting on his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in until their nose touched.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her lips as she leaned in on instinct and their lips touched softly only for a second and then they pulled away to a sound in a nearby bush.  
  
Kagome looked over at it and Inuyasha growled for being disturbed.  
  
Kagome stood up and she took off her shoe and threw it at the bush. [Whenever something bothers me or I'm suspicious I don't want to go over, I take off my shoe and throw it as well... hehe people tell me I'm weird, but I take it as a compliment.. Throwing your shoe is fun! I do it all the time!]  
  
"Ow."  
  
Kagome frowned and she took off her other shoe and threw it as well.  
  
"OW." Came a feminine voice.  
  
"Sango? Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the bush and chased after the two.  
  
Kagome sat down smiling and she remembered the kiss as she fell back smiling, "Mew." [She didn't faint, she's just lying down.]  
  
***  
  
SATURDAY  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked into her huge closet and began to change.  
  
Kagome came out wearing black low rise short shorts, a lavender top that was V shaped in the front, showing a bit of cleavage, and converse shoes.  
  
Kagome walked out her room when she heard some one trip and fall over.  
  
Kagome looked down, facing Inuyasha, who was staring at Kagome's legs and shirt.  
  
Kagome bent over and looked at Inuyasha, "Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and smiled nervously, trying not to look at Kagome's body, which was very hard not to, she looked like a model, a very young one too.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and she leaned up to Inuyasha's face as she breathed lowly, "Inuyasha, we didn't finish yesterday."  
  
"F-Finish what?" Inuyasha asked lowly.  
  
"This." Kagome whispered as she placed her lisp on Inuyasha, who went wide eyed and kissed back as well, Kagome didn't know why she just had the urge to kiss him.  
  
Kagome placed his hands on Kagome's hips and Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
They kissed for about 20 seconds until they heard something in the background.  
  
The two pulled apart and turned to stare at Inuyasha's mother and father.  
  
"M-Mom, D-Dad." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome blushed as he held her hand to her face and jumped behind Inuyasha blushing furiously.  
  
"I see you tow were enjoying yourselves, now if you excuse us, we'll just pass by and you two may go back to what you were doing." Inuyasha's father said as Inuyasha's mother nodded smiling as they went downstairs.  
  
Kagome 'Mewed' and hugged Inuyasha from behind.  
  
"Let go to the park." Kagome suggested.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and was being pulled by Kagome out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the park smiling happily like there was nothing in the world that mattered.  
  
Kagome stopped in turned to Inuyasha smiling, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Y-Yeah?"  
  
Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha, "Are you happy?"  
  
'Am I happy?!' Inuyasha's mind screamed, 'OF COURSE I'M HAPPY!'  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Are you happy?"  
  
Kagome looked away, "With you? Yes... Happy with myself? No." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by the answer, why wouldn't she be happy with herself?  
  
"Kagome... Why wouldn't you be happy with yourself?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Because of what I am."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head, "A human?"  
  
Kagome blinked, how slow was this guy?  
  
Kagome nodded slowly.... That wasn't the question she expected him to ask.  
  
"Kagome, I don't care what you are.. all that matters is who you are, you."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly, "Yeah."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly, even though she was a bit sad, she pulled Inuyasha to a bench and sat down.  
  
The two sat there talking a bit about things when someone walked by and glared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome eyed the man as the man turned and pulled out an object from his jacket.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, by instinct, Kagome pulled Inuyasha and jumped into a nearby lake, before hitting the water, they heard several gun shots.  
  
Kagome waited for about 10 seconds until she noticed Inuyasha was losing air and she went back to the surface.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the water, looking around and panting, seeing a couple of gun shot holes in the bench and on the ground leading to the lake.  
  
Kagome sat down as she tried drying her hair.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the bench, then Kagome.  
  
'W-Was that man trying to kill us?' Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome.  
  
"K-Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he began to inspect Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed, Kagome knew she was soaking wet and he could practically see through her shirt Kagome blushed and backed away.  
  
Inuyasha realized this and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and opened up his arms as Kagome walked slowly to him as he picked Kagome up and sped home.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in her room blow drying her hair as she brushed through it and stood up.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt a shock wave go through her entire body as she blinked and she fell to the floor.  
  
Kagome took in deep breathes, trying to calm down, but the waves of shock kept going thought and then her eyes suddenly flashed into slits with red swirls around the slits.  
  
Kagome let out a small cry as she blinked her eyes and opened them, everything seemed blood red and she held her eyes shut and she opened them again and everything stopped.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up as he legs wobbled. Kagome walked over to her bed and saw down looked down at her hands. Her hands were shaking furiously when she heard a knock.  
  
Kagome panicked, "W-W-Who is it?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome gulped, "Come in?" Kagome said unsure.  
  
Inuyasha came in looking around the room, "I smell fear, Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide, "Y-Yeah, why?"  
  
Inuyasha eyed Kagome.  
  
"I was just thinking about earlier." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he left the room.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again, seeing someone in front of her for a second and then the person was gone.  
  
Kagome looked around quickly, not seeing anyone.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and she saw someone when she opened her eyes, more like two people.  
  
Kagome let out a scream as she was suddenly held down onto the bed by the two people and the two dug their claws into Kagome's arm.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as her goddess took over.  
  
One side of Kagome's eyes turned into red slits with lavender around and the other eye had red swirls and lavender orbs.  
  
Kagome felt something sharp inside her mouth, realizing they were fangs and Kagome suddenly got angry and she tossed the two men off of her.  
  
Kagome stood up, feeling an intense need to rip the two men's head off.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands, which was shaking. Her eyes widened, one hand had claws and the other hand normal nails.  
  
Kagome looked at the two men when suddenly she smiled evilly and her whole appearance turned into the goddess of the underworld, without her wings though.  
  
Kagome walked over to the two, grabbing a hold of their necks when suddenly their eyes went wide and their eyes completely turned black and Kagome let go as the two fell to the floor oozing into blood and disappearing.  
  
Kagome's whole body shook as she suddenly held onto her head as she felt the claws go away and her eyes stinging.  
  
Kagome felt the pain go away as she looked around herself. It looked like nothing happened.  
  
Kagome walked to the mirror, inspecting herself, "W-What am I?" Kagome whispered. She knew she was half good and half evil, but at the time, she felt fully evil.  
  
Kagome looked at the window and closed it and went to bed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
A/N: DANG! -_- took 15 minutes to write this.. not bad huh? Lol anywho please review  
  
QUESTIONS?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V 


	7. Episode 7: Ruined Date

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed!  
  
Questions  
  
1. When will Inuyasha find out about Kagome's evil side and good side?  
  
Well.. You'll have to wait! ^_^ But it's soon!  
  
EPISODE 7: RUINED DATE  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of the garden in the back of the mansion as Inuyasha watched Kagome from a tree branch.  
  
Kagome played in the garden as if she was a six year old.  
  
Kagome twirled around and she faced Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Come down here and play with me!" Kagome cried as she smiled happily, forgetting about the night before.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the tree and right in front of Kagome looking down at her, "What Kagome?"  
  
Kagome frowned, "Are you mad?" Kagome asked tilting her head.  
  
"W-What? What makes you think that?" Inuyasha asked eyeing Kagome.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he picked Kagome up and swung her in circles.  
  
Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's shirt sleeves as she smiled and laughed.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled happily, which in return made him smile as well.  
  
Inuyasha slowed down and placed Kagome on the ground.  
  
Kagome blinked and smiled and she lunged herself at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.  
  
Inuyasha blushed furiously, but in turn hugged her back. Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's scent, enjoying the smell of sakura petals and strawberry.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she nuzzled his neck. Kagome let out a giggle as she pulled away from his neck and looked at him laughing, "Your hair's tickling me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, "That's not all that's going to tickle you." Inuyasha said grinning as he began to tickle Kagome's sides as she let out a squeal and ran around the garden laughing.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha laid in the center of the garden looking up at the passing clouds.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she felt Inuyasha turn and she kept staring up.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh and turned to Inuyasha, "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as Kagome smiled back.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward as Kagome hesitated for a second and she leaned in as well.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, their faces for centimeters away from one another.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her lip as Inuyasha leaned closer and he raised his hand and cupped Kagome's cheeks and he leaned in more and their lips touched.  
  
Kagome felt a tingly sensation go through her as she leaned in a bit as she kissed his.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome deepened the kiss until they heard someone.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away looking up and seeing Sango and Miroku grinning like crazy.  
  
"Sango? When did you become another Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and helped Kagome up as well.  
  
"Ever since I began to go out with him." Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome just smiled as she placed a hand in Inuyasha's hands.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome and back at the two.  
  
"Are you two going out?" Sango asked as she pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head 'no'.  
  
Sango shook her head as she sighed.  
  
Kagome took her hand off of Inuyasha's and she scooted away a bit.  
  
**  
  
KAGOME'S POV  
  
What? W-We're not together? What was the kissing? Nothing? I can't believe he would do this to me. Why? I thought we were together.... but we weren't. I was such a fool to think we could work out.  
  
END OF POV  
  
**  
  
Kagome's eyes dropped to the ground as the guys talked, not noticing the tears that build up in her eyes.  
  
Kagome stood up slowly, "I-I'm going to go get something to eat." Kagome whispered as she headed towards the house.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Let me go with you."  
  
Kagome shook her head no, "No."  
  
Sango stared as Kagome walked away, she knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha, and it must've hurt to hear him say such a thing after kissing.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair and placed her head on the cold table.  
  
Kagome let a tear role down and touch the table as she sighed.  
  
"Baka." Kagome whispered as she heard someone walk in as Kagome sat up looking at the person.  
  
"What are you doing in here when the Halfling is outside?" Sesshoumaru asked walking pass her and to the fridge.  
  
Kagome growled, "I don't need to be with him all the time."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You always follow him around."  
  
Kagome sat there pouting and glaring at Sesshoumaru who turned around with a cup of juice in his hand, "Did he say something stupid, as usual?"  
  
Kagome stuck her nose up, "None of your business Sesshie-Chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he left the kitchen and Kagome slammed her head on the table.  
  
"Yeah, something really stupid." Kagome mumbled under her breathe.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes when her hands began to shake.  
  
"Oh no." Kagome whispered as she held her hand still.  
  
Kagome grabbed her hand and placed it at her mouth and she bit down on it.  
  
The urge went away as Kagome released her hand and closed her eyes.  
  
Kagome stood up and left the kitchen and she went up to her room.  
  
Kagome walked into her room as she changed into pajamas and went to bed, even though it was a bit early, she didn't want to talk or do anything.  
  
**  
  
Sango and Miroku had left earlier as Inuyasha walked into the mansion looking for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome scent up to her room as he opened the door, peeping inside finding Kagome sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, 'Isn't is a bit early?' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to Kagome's bed and pulled the blanket up and covered Kagome up. 'I cant believe I said we weren't going out... W-what if Kagome was sad?' [SHE WAS BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Inuyasha walked out the room, taking one last look and left.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha closed the door and Kagome's eyes shot open.  
  
Kagome sat up as she looked down at her trembling hands.  
  
Kagome growled as she stood up and walked to her closet and began to change.  
  
Kagome walked out dressing in black and lavender.  
  
Kagome wore a black tank top with lavender outlining, a black jacket, and black caprice with lavender outlining.  
  
Kagome growled as her eyes began to glow as she jumped out her window and ran down the street.  
  
Kagome ran down an alley as she looked around, her eyes glowing as she searched the dark.  
  
Kagome ran down the alley and jumped into the air as she jumped over a wall and smiled evilly, in front of her was a man, a demon, sitting under a tree talking on a cell phone.  
  
Kagome walked over slowly as she stopped in front of the demon as the demon looked up and his eyes widened as Kagome's fingernails extended into claws as she slashed him a couple of times as she watched the blood puddle. The demon let out a scream as Kagome smirked and she brought down her hand and killed him.  
  
Kagome heard someone walking into the yard as Kagome turned with her eyes glowing, there was a little girl holding onto a doorframe.  
  
Kagome's eyes stopped glowing as her claws disappeared.  
  
"Papa?" The little girl called.  
  
Kagome's heart wretched as she watched the little girl looking for her father.  
  
Kagome turned to the demon laying dead on the ground as her eyes filled with tears. Kagome looked at the girl and suddenly Kagome felt something tingly on the tip of her fingers as she turned to the demon and she touched him.  
  
The demon glowed as Kagome jumped onto a nearby wall, watching the demon sit up and blinking a couple of times and inspecting himself.  
  
"Papa?" The little girl cried louder.  
  
"H-Honey, I-I'm over here." He called as the girl walked over and Kagome jumped onto a nearby room.  
  
Kagome sat down clutching her head tightly, what had she done earlier? Slaughter a father to a little girl? Kagome let out a cry as she ran back to the mansion.  
  
Kagome jumped into her room window as she began to change back into her pajamas as she walked over to her mirror and stared at it. She looked innocent, yet she was deadly. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she walked over to her bed and laid on it until she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke up the next day to something heavy on top of her.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she saw Inuyasha grinning on top of her.  
  
Kagome pushed him off as she sat up yawning.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor swirly eyed. @_@  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned as she frowned, remembering what he said yesterday  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes and she lay back down on the bed.  
  
"C'mon Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome rolled over and looked at Inuyasha, "You."  
  
"ME?!"  
  
Kagome frowned as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Mrut amout me?" Inuyasha mumbled as he took the pillow off his face. [What about me?]  
  
"You're such a jerk." Kagome pouted.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mew?" Kagome said as she tilted her head.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Don't 'mew' me."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at Kagome and sat on top of her, "Is it because I said we weren't together?" Inuyasha asked being serious now.  
  
Kagome looked away.  
  
"It is isn't it?"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
"D-Did you want us to be together?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blushed as she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "I thought you didn't want to, that's why I said we weren't."  
  
"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have ever kissed you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he kissed Kagome, "Then it's official, we're a couple."  
  
Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's lips and they pulled away.  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha off and screamed, "EW!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I didn't brush my teeth yet and you kissed me." Kagome cried as she ran into the bathroom doing her thing in there.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as she waited for Kagome to come back out, which was 15 minutes later.  
  
Kagome walked out dripping wet and in a tiny towel.  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked into her closet and came out dressed.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was wearing a low rise lavender skirt, long black socks that went to her thigh, a black shirt, black boots, and lavender arm warmers.  
  
"Sango bought those for you huh?" Inuyasha asked, knowing it was Sango's style.  
  
"Yeah, like it?" Kagome asked as she did a twirl.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and ran downstairs.  
  
"Inuyasha, we don't have school for a week, so let's go somewhere together." Kagome suggested.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the streets hand in hand as people passing by would say how cute they looked together.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha decided to get breakfast first before going places.  
  
Inuyasha suggested Ramen, and Kagome agreed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ordered Ramen and ate talking and laughing.  
  
They finished and on they went with their little date for the day.  
  
***  
  
In the shadows figures moved around, following the couple as they went on their date.  
  
**  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they walked out the movies together when they were blocked by a group of people.  
  
"Excuse me." Inuyasha said as he pushed through them with Kagome, but no luck, they were pushed back.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome backed away as she pulled Inuyasha back as well.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, smelling fear from her.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright." Inuyasha whispered as he began to walk the other direction with Kagome.  
  
The men just went in front of them as well.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "What do you people want?"  
  
"The girl." They all said at once.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as her hands trembled, not from fear, but from the 'urge'.  
  
Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome, "Hell no, you're not getting anywhere near Kagome."  
  
Kagome gripped onto the back of Inuyasha's red shirt as he noticed Kagome's hands were trembling.  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought, 'What do they want with you?'  
  
Kagome released Inuyasha's shirt as Inuyasha began to attack the men, who dodged or either got hit.  
  
Kagome saw a man with grey eyes staring at her as he walked up to Kagome holding out his hand, "Come with me or I'll take you the hard way."  
  
Kagome slapped his hand away as she began to run away, taking one look back at Inuyasha, who was fighting them off with no problem.  
  
'They were just to distract him.' Kagome thought as she saw three men with grey, blue, and green eyes running after her.  
  
Kagome turned a street corner as she ran into people as she kept running.  
  
Kagome felt her head ache as she kept running.  
  
'WHERE DO I GO?!' Kagome mentally screamed as she ran and turned into an alley, 'GREAT CHOISE! AN ALLEY!' Kagome mentally screamed.  
  
Kagome ran until she saw a abandoned building as she ran towards it and ran inside, closing the door behind her and she ran up the stairs of the empty building.  
  
Pounding could be heard until the door broke down.  
  
Kagome ran silently pass rooms as she looked for one she could hide in. Kagome didn't find any that would hide her well enough. Kagome began to panic as she saw more stairs. Kagome ran up the stairs as she ran to the top of the building.  
  
Kagome ran into a room and shut the door quietly as she ran and got an old chair and placed it on the door knob as she pushed the desk slowly and soundlessly as she could. Kagome looked at it and backed away as she ran to the window.  
  
Kagome looked outside the window all the way down. She was 6 stories high, pretty high if you ask me.  
  
Kagome looked up as she saw the roof of the building. Kagome sat on the window ledge as she placed her hands on top of the roof as she began to pull herself up. Kagome climbed onto the top as she stood there trying to catch her breath.  
  
Kagome heard pounding from under her as she held her breath and listened closely.  
  
"PUSH HARDER!" Someone yelled.  
  
Kagome realized they were trying to get into the room she locked. Kagome sat there, listening to pounding and gunshots being shot at the door until there was a loud crash.  
  
Kagome held her ears as she let go and waited.  
  
She heard them searching inside the room as her eyes went wide, 'I should've closed the window!' Kagome thought as she stood up and began to look over to edge.  
  
Kagome saw someone stick their head out as Kagome jumped back. Kagome saw a hand on the room as she backed away slowly.  
  
"Maybe she got out this way!"  
  
Kagome turned as she ran towards the other side of the roof and ran behind a huge shack looking thing.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps as she breathed softly as she heard them open the shack door and look inside.  
  
'That's my chance.' Kagome thought as she ran to the roof side where she got up and climbed down slowly and back into the room, where she found the door open.  
  
Kagome ran pass the door and she ran down the nearby stairs franticly.  
  
Kagome ran down more stairs until she was on the second floor and she bumped into someone.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt the person hold onto her mouth and pull her into a room.  
  
Kagome kicked and pulled as hard as she could.  
  
Kagome tried screaming, but no luck.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed and then stopped when she heard the person talk.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome turned and stared up at Inuyasha as her heart skipped a beat and she launched herself at him hugging him as tears ran down her cheeks onto his shirt.  
  
"Shhhh." Inuyasha cooed.  
  
Kagome sniffled as she hugged him tightly like her life depended on it.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and his ears twitched as he listened to everything and every scent.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "They're gone."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked down at the floor, "They were after me."  
  
"Do you know why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome knew the answer, but she shook her head no.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked out of the building all the way home.  
  
***  
  
A/N: How was it? I know you loved it, admit it ^_^ lolz anyways please review, and if you have any questions then ask and I'll answer.  
  
QUESTIONS  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V 


	8. Episode 8: Spread Your Winds and Fly

A/N: WOW!!!!!!!! I GOT OVER 30 REVIEWS FOR JUST ONE CHAPTER AND ALL TOGETHER I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS T-T THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'VE ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE MORE!! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Questions  
  
1. Why Kagome says 'Mew'?  
  
Uh... That what makes her CUTE!!!! And also.. Kirara kind of taught her that, remember when Kagome was playing with Kirara? Well... You can say she got It from Kirara. say thank you to Kirara... THANK YOU KIRARA!  
  
2. Why that demon came back to life after Kagome killed him?  
  
Kagome has healing powers so she can bring people back to life, but it requires a lot of energy.  
  
3. Does Kagome know she has wings?  
  
Yes she does, but she doesn't use them... Yet.  
  
4. How the 'MEN' found Kagome while Inuyasha and Kagome were together.  
  
They STALK her.. -_- thought you guys would've figured that out.  
  
.  
  
EPISODE 8: SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY  
  
Kagome sat in her room as she stared down at her hands. A day had passed since the last incident. Kagome hadn't talked to Inuyasha as well, to afraid of what she might say to make him suspicious.  
  
/Kagome's POV/  
  
I don't know what to do, am I suppose to tell him? I trust him and all, but I don't know what he'll think. He'll probably call the police or kick me out. I don't want to go back to the lab. I don't want to leave here; I don't want to leave Inuyasha or anyone. I want to be with them all. I want to be with Inuyasha. B-But I have to tell him, I trust him, but... Will he still be the same around me?  
  
I can't just sit here all day and not talk to him. We have to talk, even if it turns out to be an argument, I have to let him know, what I am.... Even if it breaks us apart, I have to let him know what I am.  
  
/END OF POV/  
  
Kagome sat in her room as her eyes filled with tears, wanting to tell Inuyasha, but not wanting to tell him as well. There was a light knock at the door as Kagome blinked and looked at the door, "C-Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly revealing Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha walked in as he closed the door and walked to the bed cautiously and sat down next to Kagome silently.  
  
The two sat there without saying a word to one another  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome as he watched her stared down at her hand.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly.  
  
Kagome turned her head towards him as she stared at him.  
  
Inuyasha took a breath and sighed, "Kagome, those guys' days ago, they were after you... I'm afraid they might come after you again."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know, they won't stop until they get me."  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock; she knew they were after her?  
  
"Kagome, so you do know that these people are after you?" Inuyasha asked as he tensed a bit.  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she tilted her head and stared at him and she plopped back on the bed and sighed, "I knew they would eventually come for me... But I told myself I believe, then I could stay here with you and they would never find me.. but I guess that went wrong."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"They need me.. so they can't let me, their experiment get away." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes, "There are things you don't know Inuyasha... Things about me past and me..."  
  
Inuyasha scooted over to Kagome and put his hand on Kagome's hand.  
  
"Kagome, I want to know about you, tell me why they're after you so that I can't be there for you, to protect you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she sat up and brushed it away.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, trust me." Inuyasha whispered squeezing Kagome's hands.  
  
Kagome smiled a small smile as she took in a light breath and began.  
  
**  
  
Story  
  
**  
  
"When I was young my parents, me, and my brother were eating dinner when someone came to the door and my father answered it.  
  
We heard a gasp and then a grunt and then a sound of something hitting the ground.  
  
My mother stood up and walked over to the kitchen door to see what was going on and she gasped as she ran to pick up my brother and took my hand. I didn't know what was going on, but my mother was horrified.  
  
My mother got us outside through the back kitchen door and she pulled us as far as she could until I heard yelling.  
  
I began to get curious and pulled away from my mother. I ran back towards the house, not knowing what was going on.  
  
My mother called for me, but I wanted father. I wanted to see if he was alright, but inside I knew he wasn't.  
  
When I got inside I saw a man... He saw me. he stared at me as he reached out to me. I ran away form him as I ran towards the front entrance of the house. I regretted going there, because I saw my father, laying on the floor motionless with his body deformed and blood all around him. He was cut across the neck from what I could see.  
  
I ran towards my father shaking him, calling for him to wake up. He didn't move.  
  
I heard some more people and the cry of my mother.  
  
I turned around, blood staining my clothes as I saw my mother and my brother being held by a group of people.  
  
My mother was screaming and my baby brother was crying.  
  
I remember the man who tried to grab me before walk over to me and picked me up.  
  
I screamed, but no matter what I did, he wouldn't let go.  
  
My baby brother was thrown on the floor and a man held out a dagger. I watched in horror trying to get away from the man holding me.  
  
The man with the dagger threw it at my baby brother, missing him. The man laughed as he walked over and picked up the dagger and sliced my brother in front of my mother and me.  
  
I cried and cried. My mother looked like she had lost everything. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile. A sad smiled; telling me tonight was the last night we would live.  
  
I didn't want to believe it.  
  
I kicked and pulled, and then it was my mother's turn. She was thrown up against the wall as a man pulled out a sword and held it in front of him. He pulled back his sword and sliced my mother across her body. She fell to the floor, not moving at all... That was then I knew I didn't have anyone left. I fell limp in the man's arms as I cried.  
  
The man lifted me up and stared at me.  
  
I remember him whispering to me.  
  
"You're a pretty little girl; to bad your parents didn't pay their debt, so they paid."  
  
I watched him as he smirked at me.  
  
"You have unusual eyes little girl. What is your name?"  
  
I answered him of course.  
  
"Kagome.. beautiful name. A name that should belong to an angel and a devil."  
  
I didn't understand what he was talking about, so I just stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
He leaned in and whispered to me.  
  
"You belong to me now, my little angel."  
  
After that everything went black and I remembered waking up in a white room.  
  
Everything was white, even the people around me wore white. I thought I was in the hospital, but I wasn't.  
  
I remembered seeing tubes everywhere and a bunch of blood, I guessed it was from me.  
  
I saw a women inject me with some purple fluid.. and from there on the same routine happened. They'd take me out of my tube and experiment on me.  
  
Years passed until I couldn't take it anymore, it was like something inside eating my, wanting to come out and destroy. I wanted to be free, outside with people..  
  
That was when I met you.  
  
/End of story/  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who was now crying her eyes out. It was hard to watch Kagome tell the story as she sometimes would cry  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as his heart ached to see Kagome cry.  
  
Kagome tried whipping her tears away, but more just poured out.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha." Kagome cried, "I don't want to leave you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he reached out and pulled Kagome into a tight hug.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. [I love it when guys are sensitive, but not too sensitive.]  
  
"I'm not ever going to leave you." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed Kagome's wet cheek and sat back and whipped away the tears.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome leaned up as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips lightly as Inuyasha deepened the kiss.  
  
The two pulled away and Kagome smiled, "You don't know what they turned me into, if you found out, then you'd never want to talk to me ever again." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Try me." Inuyasha said teasingly.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked into the middle of the room.  
  
Kagome sighed, "They turned me into this." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and the room blared with light and faded as Kagome began to change.  
  
Kagome glowed lavender as her hair grew longer and ended at her knee, her left eye turned into slits while her right eye stayed normal. Her left hand had turned into long sharp claws and her right hand stayed the same. Kagome's mouth had a fang on the left and her right side was normal. Kagome began to glow brighter as Inuyasha heard a growl come from Kagome.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she let the wings come form her back.  
  
The wings slowly formed on her back like a butterfly. On Kagome's left side was a devil wing, and on the right were beautiful angel wings.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock as he gasped.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor.  
  
"I-I sometimes have the urges that me try to kill people." Kagome whispered, "And when I do, I sometimes cant stop it."  
  
Inuyasha walked towards Kagome as he touched her cheek.  
  
"K-Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who stared down at her, "Don't let him take me."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug as he hugged her tightly, not letting her go.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even notice Kagome's devil wings disappeared and Kagome fully turned to an angel.  
  
Kagome pulled away as she smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's angel stage, she was beautiful. Her normal clothes had changed and she had a long tight white dress with her hair let down and she had beautiful jewelry.  
  
Kagome reached out her hand as Inuyasha took it.  
  
"Want to go for a ride?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly as Kagome suddenly grabbed his hand and ran towards the window and jumped out as her wings began to work and they were high in the sky  
  
Inuyasha laughed as Kagome smiled as she flew towards a building.  
  
"This is where he kept me." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome whispered.  
  
"But this place is abandoned, no one even owns the place." Inuyasha said as the two landed on the ground and stood there.  
  
"That's what everyone thinks, but it's actually where Naraku kept me."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"The man who kidnapped me and said I belonged to him." Kagome explained.  
  
"Naraku... No.. I thought my father killed him."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"At least I think."  
  
"That can't be, because he's alive and well and trying to get me back."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Lets not talk about his, lets get back."  
  
Kagome extended her arm and winds suddenly appeared on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Wow." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Spread your wings and fly Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she jumped in the air and she was off.  
  
Inuyasha did the same thing and followed Kagome, even though he wasn't use to it, he balanced himself enough so that he flew next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha as they enter Kagome's room through the window and their wings disappeared and Kagome turned back to normal.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back, "I have the best girlfriend in the world." Inuyasha joked.  
  
Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha, glad that he wasn't going to abandon her.  
  
A/N: Took me 30 Minutes. WOW!!!! *SIGHS* I'm tired! SO please review!!!!!!!! I love getting review!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW  
  
QUESTIONS?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v 


	9. Episode 9: Shopping

A/N: Thanks as usual to the reviews!!! And yeah, I do update fast! ^_^ just making people happy! Oh and please read some of my other stories as well!  
  
QUESTIONS  
  
1. How Inuyasha got the wings.  
  
Kagome gave it to him with her powers, but they're not permanent on him.  
  
EPISODE 9: PANTY SHOPPING TIME!!  
  
Kagome walked down the mansion steps happily as she bumped into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Watch where you're going HUMAN."  
  
Kagome turned and smiled as she walked up the steps again and stared at Sesshoumaru, who stared back annoyed. Kagome extended her arms and pushed Sesshoumaru down the stairs.  
  
"OOPS!" Kagome laughed as she heard laughing behind her.  
  
Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha laughing his ass off.  
  
Kagome smiled as she ran up towards him, but tripped on the last step and almost contacted to the floor, but luckily, Inuyasha caught her in his arms before her beautiful face hit the floor.  
  
Kagome stood up straight again and made a small laugh, "Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha smiled back as he saw a very pissed off Sesshoumaru behind Kagome.  
  
"WENCH."  
  
Kagome turned around, "Mew?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and pointed at her face, "How dare YOU, a HUMAN, push me, SESSHOUMARU, down the stairs?!"  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the right, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha tried not to laugh and bit his lips.  
  
"DON'T YOU mew ME!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "MEW!" Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru, who went tumbling down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and picked Kagome up and jumped into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the kitchen in silence until Inuyasha began to talk.  
  
"So Kagome, what do you want for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked as he began to get up.  
  
Kagome looked up and began to think, "Um.... Anything I guess... How about pancakes?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and began to make pancakes.  
  
Kagome was surprised, "Wow."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned from his cooking.  
  
"Hot, sexy, loving, smart, and knows how to cook." Kagome said smiling, "Impressive."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, 'All that?' Inuyasha thought, "Feh, that's not all I can do."  
  
"Alright, here's the rest of the list. A great kisser, sensitive, outgoing, strong, caring..."  
  
"Alright, I get the point." Inuyasha said still blushing.  
  
Kagome laughed, "And you look cute when you blush."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and stuck out his tongue as he brought over the breakfast.  
  
Inuyasha placed a plate in front of Kagome and in front of himself.  
  
Kagome poked the food with her fork as she inspected it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he eyed her poking the pancakes.  
  
Kagome kept on poking the pancakes, "Just making sure that it's ok to eat or I'll die from food poisoning." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha fell over anime style sweat dropping, "WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome cut a piece of pancake and ate it, "Looks like it's fine."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he ate mumbling under his breath about angels and devils thinking he poison the food.  
  
Kagome laughed, "I was just kidding Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his nose up, "Feh."  
  
Kagome laughed as she leaned over the table and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
"MmMmMm, you taste like syrup." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he pulled away slowly.  
  
Kagome smiled as she sat back down eating her breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was in her room beginning to get dressed, because Inuyasha had asked her if she wanted to go explore the city and shop around. Of course she said yes, so now she was dressing up.  
  
Kagome decided to wear a lavender skirt that reached her thigh and a black shirt that clung to her body and curves. Kagome walked over to a mirror and began to put on lip gloss and grabbed her purse and went downstairs where Inuyasha was waiting at the front door for Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome walked out as Inuyasha followed.  
  
"So, where are we going to go first?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha as she walked backwards.  
  
"Where ever you want." Inuyasha said smiling as well.  
  
Kagome frowned, "Anywhere?" Kagome asked as her frown turned into a grin.  
  
"Uh oh." Inuyasha whispered as Kagome grabbed his hand and ran down the street bumping into random people and towards a shop.  
  
Kagome stood in front of it, "I need knew panties." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned bright crimson as his face was in shock.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand, "And you're going to choose which one I should get, and then I'll try them on for you."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no, even though his mind told him yes.  
  
Kagome grinned turned into a sexy smiled. [Her naughty side. -_- shame on you.]  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha to a couple of racks that shoed some underwear and thongs.  
  
"Which one?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and gulped, "Uh." Was his dumb answer.  
  
"Wondering what size, it's XS." Kagome said as she began to look in the rack. [XS = Extra small. Yeah... There is that size and I buy my underwear form Victoria's Secret, they do have XS thank god! Wait... Why am I telling you this?!]  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, choose, it's not that hard."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, 'Easy for you to say.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome waited for Inuyasha as he reached out and pointed to a lavender pantie.  
  
Kagome smiled as she picked it up and placed it into a shopping basket she received earlier from a lady.  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha on the other side, to the thong side.  
  
"Pick."  
  
Inuyasha blushed like hell as he stared at the thongs.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to a black thong as Kagome picked it and smiled as she pulled Inuyasha to a bra rack.  
  
"Do your thing." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha was getting use to this as he smirked and looked at Kagome, "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, anything you want." Kagome replied, knowing he was up to something.  
  
Inuyasha began to look around and found a lavender and black silk bra.  
  
Kagome blushed as she stared at the bra; they were a bit see-through.  
  
"Hey, nothing sees through." Kagome complained.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you said ANYTHING." Inuyasha grinned. 'Damn, Miroku's acts are staring to rub onto me.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome took the bra and walked over to the fitting room.  
  
"Wait here." Kagome purred as she disappeared behind a door.  
  
Inuyasha gulped, "God, don't she dare do something that'll make me..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he saw Kagome appear from behind the door with her lavender bra and panty.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her; she had lavender fishnets on as well.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt something weird 'down there' and he blushed.  
  
Kagome spun in a circle as some guys in the store stared at Kagome's body drooling and nose bleeding.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Do you like it?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped and nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Good, but this bra size is a bit too small, can you get me my size?" Kagome asked as she gave him her bra size and he blushed at the size. He went off and got the size and waited for Kagome to come out, he also got the black one, just in case she didn't fit the other one.  
  
Kagome came out in black fishnets, her black bra, and her black panty.  
  
Kagome spun in a circle, getting some stares again, "Like this one?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and handed Kagome the bras.  
  
"Thanks, I was going to ask you to get the black one too, but you got it already." Kagome smiled as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and went back in to change into her normal clothes.  
  
Some guys walked up to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder, "You're one lucky man."  
  
"Damn, your girl's hot."  
  
"Lucky bastard."  
  
The guys left as Inuyasha smiled, "I am lucky." Inuyasha whispered as Kagome came out and they went to go pay for it.  
  
**  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the mansion with tons of bags and brought it to Kagome's room as she changed and the two went to get some dinner.  
  
**  
  
Kagome wore a long silky violet dress that fit her every curve perfectly, showing her perfect figure, a figure that belonged on magazines and commercials.  
  
Kagome had violet heels on and her hair was done half up.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha seated on a table and talked for a bit.  
  
"So Inuyasha, I was wondering." Kagome began as Inuyasha looked from his menu to Kagome.  
  
"I uh..." Kagome began as she blushed and shook her head, "Never mind."  
  
Inuyasha saw a man and he ordered and so did Kagome and Inuyasha began on the subject again.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blushed, "No, nothing."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed furiously, making her face a bright red.  
  
"I-It's nothing."  
  
"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded as his eyes grew big and shiny showing 'No one can resist the eyes, come on, you know it too'.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Be careful how you use that thing, or it might be taken away."  
  
Kagome put her hand over her mouth and grinned, "Hehe."  
  
The night went on normally, the question not answered and the two went home and went to bed, not knowing that when they were at dinner, a figure in the corner was watching their every move....  
  
**  
  
A/N: HELLO AGAIN! ^_^ ANYWAYS, lets get to business... REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and please do read my other stories I have ^_^  
  
QUESTIONS?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V 


	10. Episode 10: Kouga

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing guys!!!!! And I love the long review! Hehe! Thanks and keep it up!!! ^_^  
  
Questions  
  
1. Why were guys inside the shop?  
  
Well, they are just plain perverted. Like Miroku. -_-  
  
EPISODE 10: KOUGA  
  
Kagome jogged down the mansion steps as she reached the bottom and began searching the house for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome wore a white skirt with baby blue halter top and blue shoes.  
  
Kagome searched the mansion, but no sign of him. Kagome pouted as she sunk into a nearby chair.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she heard someone talk to her.  
  
"Don't yell wench."  
  
Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru walk by.  
  
Kagome stood up as Sesshoumaru hurried out the room, a bit afraid that she might kick him or do something.  
  
"HEY! Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked the retreating Sesshoumaru, "If you tell me I won't kick you or anything."  
  
Sesshoumaru came back looking like he was in thought, "I think he's in your room looking through you things."  
  
"Liar." Kagome said flatly.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, "He's in his room."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Kagome stood up as she ran towards the stairs and to Inuyasha's room.  
  
Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door lightly, waiting for an answer, but none came.  
  
Kagome knocked again, a bit louder, but no sound.  
  
Kagome kicked the door as she heard someone grumbling.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly as she saw Inuyasha laying on his bed in a funny position.  
  
One of Inuyasha's arms was over his neck and his other arm was on his belly. One of his leg was on the blanket and the other was under the blanket.  
  
Kagome walked over to him as show tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha's dog ears twitched as he let out a whisper, "K-Kagome." He whispered.  
  
Kagome giggled as she reached out and touched Inuyasha's ears as she caressed it gently, earning a purr of content. Kagome giggled again as she scooted closer, hearing her name again as she sat on the bed and kept petting his ears.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha moaned in his sleep as Kagome felt his hands wrap around her waist.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Kagome was suddenly under Inuyasha in a quick movement.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Mew."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened as he stared at the beautiful blushing girl under him, causing him to blush as well.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up wearing only his boxers and a shirt.  
  
Kagome sat up as she straightened out her clothes.  
  
"W-W-What are you doing in h-here?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed again, thinking about his dream.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at his clock; it was 10:48 in the morning.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and was out in a couple of minutes.  
  
"You done yet?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she giggled at the sight.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing new red boxers and a white shirt with his hair all wet.  
  
"Let me brush your hair." Kagome offered as she reached for a brush near the bed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he agreed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a towel and dried his hair off and sat in front of Kagome on the floor near the bed.  
  
Kagome touched his hair, "WOW!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused.  
  
"You have nice hair." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome began to brush through his hair as he felt her touch his ear with the brush and he began to growl, because his ears were sensitive and she just brushed it, and it hurt.  
  
"SORRY!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha covered his ears, "OK!"  
  
Kagome blushed, "S-Sorry." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the tone of her voice was a bit shaky as he stood up and took the brush and brushed his hair quickly and he took Kagome's hands and pulled her out the room.  
  
"So..." Inuyasha began.  
  
Kagome was quiet as she just stared at the floor.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome looked up as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Kagome smiled as she tip toed and kissed Inuyasha's nose as she took his hand and pulled him downstairs, "come on, I'm hungry."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he followed her.  
  
****  
  
A couple of hours later Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the city talking a bit about random things until they passed a jewelry store.  
  
"WOW!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha stopped and looked at what Kagome was staring at, "It's so pretty." Kagome whispered as she admired a ring with a lavender diamond.  
  
Inuyasha eyed it and then Kagome, taking note about it.  
  
Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and smiled, "Sorry about that lets go." Kagome said as she took one last look at the ring and left with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome admiring wedding dresses and jewelry as they passed by a couple of stores.  
  
"Kagome, is there something you want to get?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head no, "No, I think you've spoiled me enough." Kagome laughed, "If you buy me more things, you'll go broke."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she pulled onto his hand towards a ice cream parlor.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ate ice cream, only to be interrupted by.... *dun, dun, dun*  
  
Kouga  
  
Inuyasha growled as he stared at Kouga.  
  
"What do YOU want WIMPY WOLF?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at him.  
  
Kouga just smiled at Kagome, "I'm here to take my woman back."  
  
Kagome's eyes twitched as she glared up at Kouga, who didn't notice.  
  
Kagome had a brilliant idea as she stood up.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"Would you do me a favor?" Kagome asked sweetly as every words dripped off her lips sexily.  
  
"A-Anything." Kouga answered beginning to grin.  
  
"Go get me a chocolate chip ice cream, please." Kagome said pouting her lips out.  
  
Kouga nodded as he went to go get her ice cream and was back in a couple of seconds as he handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached out and took it as she leaned up against Kouga.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga." Kagome whispered as she leaned up.  
  
Kouga blushed as he closed his eyes as he leaned down.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself go crazy as he stared at the two, not believing the sight he was seeing.  
  
Kagome reached her hand down towards Kouga's pants and began to undo it without anyone noticing, not even Kouga. And then with one quick move, Kagome pulled Kouga's pants open and dumped the freezing ice cream down Kouga's pants in his boxers, which earned a loud yelp and a yell.  
  
Kagome began to laugh as she fell back in her chair laughing her ass off at the sight of Kouga running out the parlor.  
  
Inuyasha regained himself as he laughed as well, "W-Wow Kagome, for a second I thought you had something for Kouga."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "I don't care about anyone but you." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at this and leaned over the table and kissed Kagome sweetly.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the mansion living room, eating chips and watching a movie.  
  
Kagome would occasionally jump when she saw some gore.  
  
Inuyasha would grip onto her, finding an excuse to hold her.  
  
"Is it too scary?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled, "It's alright, as long as you're here to protect me from the meanie." Kagome whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he smiled.  
  
****  
  
Kagome walked into her room as she took one last glance at Inuyasha as she entered her room.  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked over to her closet and grabbed black pajamas and went into the bathroom.  
  
Kagome closed the bathroom door as she placed her pajamas on table and walked over to the bathtub and turned on warm water.  
  
Kagome began to undress as she looked at the mirror and untied her hair.  
  
Kagome turned off the water as she walked into it and sat down as she sighed in content.  
  
Kagome leaned onto the cold tile on her back as she closed her eyes.  
  
Kagome fumbled around until she found a sakura body washes as she began to wash her body. Kagome lifted her leg as she cleaned them and she put the soap back and stood up and drained the water out.  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went to bed in her new pajamas, thinking about a certain half demon.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha listened as he heard water go on and listened until the water turned off and then that was it. Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking about the human next door to his room and sighed as he smiled; glad she was living with him.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as he began to think about the ring Kagome was looking at that morning.  
  
****  
  
A/N: OoOoOoH A ring? Hmmm... Wonder why.. anyways!!!!!!!! Review for me and please do read my other fics!  
  
Questions?  
  
Review!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V 


	11. Episode 11: What Are They Doing Here!

A/N: ^_^ Thanks for reviewing... Even though it wasn't as much as the other chapters, THANKS!  
  
EPISODE 11: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!  
  
Kagome danced around her room listening to music from her stereo as she danced on her bed singing along with the song.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha heard music go on as he got out of his bed and lazily walked into the bathroom.  
  
Minutes later Inuyasha came out and changed as he walked into Kagome's room, seeing something very revealing and entertaining.  
  
Kagome was wearing a short shirt with a halter top on, jumping on her bed and singing along to a song on the stereo he bought her.  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha at the door staring at her as she ran down and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed and danced.  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Kagome began to jump and dance and sing.  
  
Kagome had a great voice and was a singer to that extent.  
  
Kagome sang with the song on the exact pitch and smiled as she spun around and round until she fell on the bed with Inuyasha losing his balance and falling on top of her.  
  
Kagome giggled as she tried making a straight face.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Inuyasha grinned as she leaned down and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips.  
  
Kagome let out a giggle as the two pulled apart.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he got up and sat on the bed.  
  
"You have a nice voice Kagome." Inuyasha complimented.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Really?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as Kagome began to sing again.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he took Kagome's pillow and threw it at her.  
  
"HER!" Kagome yelled as she got up and threw it back at him.  
  
The two fought until Kagome gave up because she ended up falling on the floor swirly eyed.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he helped Kagome up to her feet and turned off the music and went to go get breakfast.  
  
**  
  
"We go and get her when she leaves the house with that boy and we distract him, got it?"  
  
"YES SIR"  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha left the house as they went around, no where in particular, just as long they were with one another.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha passed a couple of people they knew from school and decided to all go get something to eat together, since it was lunch.  
  
Inuyasha called Sango and Miroku and the two came in a couple of minutes to where they were eating. The other classmates left, saying they already ate, so it was Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome.  
  
The four ate talking about random things and joking around.  
  
The four ate until someone came to their table.  
  
"Excuse me, but can we get anything for you?"  
  
Kagome looked up oddly at the man, "We already ordered."  
  
"But we'd like something else." With that the man reached out and tried to grab Kagome as Kagome screamed as she kicked and pulled.  
  
Inuyasha got pissed off as he jumped up and beat the person away.  
  
"Bastard." Inuyasha whispered lowly until he heard a crash and more that 20 men ran into the restaurant and tried to grab Kagome and fight with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Kagome whispered as she saw the man grab her.  
  
Kagome let out a scream as the men covered their sensitive ears, dropping her onto the floor as she began to crawl away and ran out the restaurant.  
  
Sango ran with Kagome as she grabbed Kagome's hands.  
  
"This way." Sango said as she pulled Kagome somewhere.  
  
Kagome obeyed as she followed Sango.  
  
Sango stopped at the park where there was hardly anyone there.  
  
"Sango, what about Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome blurted out as she panted.  
  
"They'll be fine."  
  
"NO THEY WON'T!" Kagome yelled as she covered her mouth, "Sorry." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango patted Kagome's back, "Don't worry, they're guys, they can handle themselves, if they cant then they're sissies.  
  
Kagome let out a giggle as she and Sango sat on a bench.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran out the restaurant frantically trying to find Kagome and Sango because the men they just fought ran off after Sango and Kagome.  
  
***  
  
"Get her."  
  
Kagome looked around, hearing someone say 'get her' as she saw a couple of men appear, some looking exactly the same from last time.  
  
"SHIT!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and pulled Sango to run.  
  
"You've been around Inuyasha too much." Sango said to Kagome as they ran.  
  
"I know."  
  
The two ran until they couldn't run any longer, which where they ended was back at the mansion.  
  
"I think we'll be safe here." Kagome whispered as she ran into the Tashio mansion.  
  
The tow ran inside running and closing the door.  
  
"Kagome dear, what's wrong? You look scared." Inuyasha's mother asked Kagome as she walked up to Kagome, a bit worried.  
  
"You've got to help us." Kagome panted, "Someone's after me."  
  
"Who?" Mr. Tashio asked appearing next to Mrs. Tashio.  
  
"N-Naraku's men." Kagome whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mr. and Mrs. Tashio yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear Naraku.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I-I-I don't know." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I mean, how can he still be alive?"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she began to hold onto it tightly screaming her head off.  
  
'Come home Kagome.'  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
No one in the room understood what she was saying as she screamed.  
  
'Come home and it'll be a lot easier, and maybe I wont punish you.'  
  
"NO!"  
  
'COME HOME OR I WILL KILL THAT BOY AND YOUR FRIENDS, ALONG WITH THEIR FAMILIES!'  
  
Kagome's eyes showed shock as she stared off into space, "No." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked worried as she touched Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome shot up, scaring everyone.  
  
"I WONT LET YOU HURT ANYONE!" Kagome screamed, "I'LL GO HOME!"  
  
Right then was when Inuyasha and Miroku burst into the house panting like they bad just ran around the world.  
  
"W-Where's K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha panted.  
  
"She's right here."  
  
Kagome ran up to Inuyasha as she tossed her arms around him and cried, "H- He's coming."  
  
"I won't let him take you." Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed circles around Kagome's back, reassuring her.  
  
"He's going to kill you." Kagome whispered as she cried.  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"YES HE WILL!" Kagome yelled as she pulled away, "HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU, SANGO, MIROKU, SESSHOUMARU, AND YOUR PARENTS!" Kagome screamed as she held her head, "He wants be back at the lab....."  
  
"You're not going back." Mr. Tashio stood up straight as he said that.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's father with puffy red eyes.  
  
"I am."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome into a tight hug, "If you leave I'm going to go to that lab and take you back!"  
  
"No." Kagome whispered as she cried, "I don't want to lose you too."  
  
"You wont."  
  
"I don't want to watch you get hurt.. not again.. please Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "Just let me go and forget about me."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" Inuyasha yelled, "You think I can suddenly forget about you?! NO I CANT! WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone in the room stared in shock.  
  
"I love you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I-I... Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Kagome into a hug.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as she realized something, "Wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Naraku's men were following us... They wouldn't give up this quickly.." Kagome began as the door burst open, revealing the men from earlier.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up as he jumped away from the door and behind everyone.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran at the door with full speed, attacking a couple of men as Sango, Miroku, and Mr. Tashio did as well.  
  
"Honey, get out of here." Inuyasha's mother told Inuyasha kindly.  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"Go."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he ran out the house full speed, thinking of getting Kagome somewhere safe.  
  
**  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOoOo you'll have to wait until next time hehe ^_^ so review and I'll update quickly!!!  
  
QUESTIONS  
  
COMMENTS  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
v 


	12. Episode 12: Naraku

A/N: SORRY! I didn't update sooner, hey, it was only 4 days, come on..... anyways, I was studying and I was also doing other stuff, so here's the next chapter for those who reviewed.  
  
EPISODE 12: NARAKU  
  
Inuyasha ran as he held Kagome in his arms tightly, thinking of only keeping her safe and away from those men and Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha halted to a stop in the middle of a forest and began to sniff the air, not caring that he was acting like a dog, even though he is one.  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet as he began to scan the area as Kagome looked around herself.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome and stared at her.  
  
"Mew?" Kagome said as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I-I'm going to leave you here ok?"  
  
Kagome's face went from curious to shocked, "W-What? Here, alone?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "There's no one near here, and I'll be back in about 30 minutes, I need to make sure everyone's alright Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked around and nodded as she felt Inuyasha hug her, "I'll be back, I promise."  
  
Kagome smiled as she hugged him, "Hurry."  
  
Inuyasha let go and kissed Kagome quickly and was gone.  
  
Kagome looked around herself as she inspected the area, not wanting to move a muscle, but something told her she shouldn't be standing there doing nothing.  
  
Kagome stood for about 10 minutes, watching leaves from trees flutter down towards the ground.  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she began to pace.  
  
'What am I do just standing here, bye myself?' Kagome thought as she began to get nervous, 'W-What if something happens? Then what?'  
  
Kagome heard something behind her crack as she turned her head quickly to the direction he heard the noise.  
  
Kagome walked over slowly as she began to look over a bush when something pops out.  
  
Kagome let out a yelp as she falls backwards and lands on her butt.  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Mew."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side as she stared at the feline in front of her, "Kirara." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kirara jumped onto Kagome's lap as Kagome giggled and began to play with Kirara.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as she began to pet Kirara.  
  
A couple of minutes later while Kagome was petting Kirara, she let out a hiss.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Kirara just continued hissing as she jumped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kirara, what's wrong?" Kagome asked when she suddenly sensed a presence nearby  
  
Kagome stood up as she picked Kirara up along with her and looked around as she began to hear Kirara growl.  
  
"Kirara, shh."  
  
Kagome heard a laugh as she turned around and glared at what she saw, Naraku.  
  
"I see that flee beg mutt left you here all alone."  
  
Kagome just glared at Naraku as she placed Kirara down, who ran away.  
  
"You are coming with me, now."  
  
"No." Kagome stated simply.  
  
"Come easily and we wont hurt you."  
  
"Try it."  
  
"We'll just have to go for that mutt then, hmmm?"  
  
Kagome growled, "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR ANY OF THEM!"  
  
Naraku just let out his well known laugh, "Kukuku."  
  
"Kukuku." Kagome mocked back.  
  
Naraku just glared at Kagome as he raised his hand up, "I see we'll do it the hard way."  
  
"Hard way?" Kagome snickered as her hands began to twitch and then tremble.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly flickered and changed into slits as her nails grew about an inch longer, her hair flowed behind her as she let out a snarl, "Try."  
  
Suddenly out of the bushes were demons lunging at her.  
  
Kagome let out a snicker as she snapped her fingers and there was suddenly a barrier and all the demons who were lunging at her were blown into pieces.  
  
Kagome looked up slowly as her eyes stared at his.  
  
'This cant be happening, when did this happen? She's too powerful.' Naraku thought as he smirked, 'Just she wait.'  
  
Kagome walked slowly up to Naraku, who took steps back, and reached out as she grabbed his neck.  
  
"L-Let go of me."  
  
Kagome smirked as she reached her hand out and touched his skin as she sunk her claws into it, earning a sound of pain come from Naraku.  
  
"How does it feel huh?" Kagome snarled as she began to punch more holes into his remaining flesh.  
  
"ARG."  
  
"Just as I thought, imagine thousands of needles being injected into you."  
  
Kagome suddenly heard gasps as she turned her head towards the direction of the sound as her demon eyes stared at two humans four demons.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
'INUYASHA!' Kagome's mind screamed as she suddenly let go of Naraku as he backed away and jumped off.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands that were filled with blood as it dripped to the ground.  
  
"W-What......." Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome stared at the ground and looked up at Inuyasha still in her evil form, but somehow, she didn't feel the need to kill.  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered as she began to turn back into her human form.  
  
Kagome stared at everyone as they all stared in shock.  
  
Kagome looked down again as she saw all the blood from the demons and Naraku's as well.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he slowly walked over to Kagome, a bit scared of what she might do.  
  
Kagome turned to him, "You're scared of me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha stopped as he looked at Kagome in the eyes; he saw hurt and a bit of sadness and fear.  
  
"K-Kagome, no."  
  
Kagome backed away from Inuyasha as she glanced at everyone else, who were watching the scene in front of them.  
  
Kagome turned around and suddenly wings emerged from her back as she jumped into the air as she floated away and she looked down at everyone, "Goodbye." Kagome whispered as she began to flap her huge wings and she was off.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, "DON'T LEAVE!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: T_T im sorry, I had to end it here kekeke! Anywho, please review and the more I get the faster I update!  
  
QUESTIONS  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
v 


	13. Episode 13: You Dont Hate Me?

A/N: I'm sorry that the other chapter was a bit short, hehe, anywho, here's this chapter!  
  
EPISODE 13: YOU DON'T HATE ME?  
  
The night sky shined with bright shining stars as a girl sat under a tree.  
  
The wind blew softly as her hair flowed in the find.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Kagome stared down at her hand as she looked up at the sky, "Gosh, what did I get myself into?"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath as she let out a sigh.  
  
"I miss him already." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome picked up a piece of rock lying nearby as she threw it towards a bird sitting on the ground, reacting, the bird flew away.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up as she stared down at the ground.  
  
"I can't go back." Kagome whispered as she looked up at the moon that was shining brightly, "I can't have him hurt." Her eyes began to gloss as she shook her head, causing tears to fly everywhere.  
  
Kagome began to slowly walk when suddenly her hands began to twitch.  
  
Kagome let out a small laugh, "Again?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
Kagome looked up at the moon one last time before her eyes changed and her devil wings appeared and she was off into the night sky.  
  
[Hey evil wings are like bat wings, and they're purple. Her angel wings are like angel wings and they are white, but have a tint of lavender to it.]  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha ran around the city looking for Kagome, even the nearby towns, but no use, he couldn't find her, he couldn't even smell her out.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha cursed, "What I do for this girl."  
  
Inuyasha kept doing until he halted to a stop, he smelled something.  
  
'Kagome?' His mind thought as he took in a deeper breath, 'KAGOME!'  
  
Inuyasha looked up as he saw a figure flying, "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, "Shit."  
  
Inuyasha jumped off into the air as he followed what he thought was Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, don't you dare leave me now."  
  
**  
  
Kagome flew in the sky as she let the air run through her hair.  
  
Kagome stopped and landed on top of a building and she suddenly felt tingly and she felt one of her wings go back into her back as she let out a yelp and she felt a new one come out, one of her clawed hands weren't clawed anymore and he looked down at herself as she looked over her shoulders, she was half devil, half angel, "Aw shit." Kagome mumbled as she looked up and closed her eyes.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, "Kanuka Uchima, You've been a bad boy lately." Kagome whispered as she jumped into the air.  
  
[Wonder what she was talking about? Well, she was half good, so she knows who's been good and who does a bad sin, kind of stupid huh? But so she is half evil, meaning she will kill the one who has done a horrible sin, like rape, murder, you name it.]  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome stop as he watched her change, one minute she had devil wings and the next half angel wings and half devil wings.  
  
"What's going on." Inuyasha whispered as he saw Kagome whisper, "Kanuka Uchima, You've been a bad boy lately."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha whispered as he saw Kagome jump into the air and he followed until Kagome stopped in the middle of an alley.  
  
Kagome's angel wing disappeared, replaced by a devil wing and now she was fully evil.  
  
Kagome saw someone on the corner, more like two people, one seemed to be stugling and yelling.  
  
"Rapist." Kagome whispered as she walked over to the man slowly.  
  
Kagome's hand slowly appeared a huge scythe. The scythe stick was an ordinary stick, but hers was medal, on the tip of the stick, which is on the way bottom, had a bell dangling off of it, and on the top was a huge sharp scythe.  
  
"Kanuka Uchima." Kagome whispered as she saw the man stop doing what he was doing to a girl.  
  
"What the...." The man said as he stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome let out a small low laugh as she walked closer to the man.  
  
Kagome lifted up her scythe and pointed to the girl with the belled end, "Go."  
  
The girl whispered a thank you and she ran off/  
  
Kagome then twisted it back to the sharp end as she whispered to him, "You've been a bad boy."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" He yelled.  
  
"Kanuka, you've been raping for days now." Kagome said as she slowly walked up to the man.  
  
The man smirked, not aware of what Kagome had in mind, "What, you want some of this?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smirked, "You're not good enough." Kagome said as she swung her scythe.  
  
The man luckily moved back and fell down.  
  
"What a shame, I missed." Kagome laughed.  
  
Kagome walked up to him again, "Now stay still, it'll be a clean cut."  
  
"Y-Y-You psycho!" He yelled.  
  
"More like the devil." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome lifted up her scythe as she kicked the man, causing him to turn onto his belly.  
  
"S-Stop!" He yelled as he tried to crawl away, but no use, Kagome had her foot on his back.  
  
"Don't struggle so much." Kagome growled.  
  
"P-P-Please! I-I wont rape anymore!" He yelled.  
  
"It's too late, you tainted those women's bodies, and you don't deserve to live." Kagome said as she kicked the man, causing him to move into a light filtered area.  
  
Kagome walked over and placed her feet on his chest.  
  
"Turn over." Kagome ordered.  
  
The man stared at Kagome in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"W-What are you?!" He cried.  
  
Kagome kicked him and made him go back on his belly, "The devil." Kagome whispered as she lifted up her scythe and brought it down onto his neck, decapitating it.  
  
Kagome smirked, the only sound was the bell on the scythe jingling.  
  
"Good night." Kagome whispered as she slowly began to float and she looked up and she flew off.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha stared in horror, he couldn't believe what he just saw, "T-T-That can't be K-Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered as he followed.  
  
"Kagome, what has gotten into you." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
***  
  
Kagome realized someone was following her and Kagome landed in the middle of a park nearby Inuyasha's house.  
  
Kagome looked around as her slit eyes showed eager of killing.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her head to the source of the sound as she stared at her love.  
  
Kagome remained silent as she stared at him as he need of kill went away.  
  
'Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome backed away as she looked at him and down at her hands as she began to change back into her human form.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to her and was about to embrace her in a hug, but the only thing he got was the floor.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up and stared at Kagome, she was see through.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared at her hand as she looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"KAGOME!" He yelled as he jumped at Kagome, falling through her again, "IM NOT LETTING YOU GO! I NEED YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome stared at the sight of Inuyasha trying to hold onto her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered with tear filled eyes, "I-I-I......" Kagome began to shake as she walked up to a panting Inuyasha.  
  
"I, I have to go."  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome reached out and touched his face and smiled, "You saw what I did, didn't oyu?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.  
  
"You must hate me." Kagome whispered as she lowered her head.  
  
"NO I DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome was shocked when she was enveloped in a huge.  
  
'He could touch me.' Kagome thought as she looked down at herself, She wasn't fading anymore.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, "Come back home and we'll talk."  
  
"No." Kagome whispered as her eyes began to gloss and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"I-I cant."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"BECAUSE IF I DO THEN YOU'LL DIE!"  
  
"No I wont." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled away a bit and stared at Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I wont die."  
  
Kagome stared at his golden orbs as she felt like she was getting sucked in and she saw him lean down as she leaned up slowly and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's tears stopped flowing as she pulled away and began to wipe her tears.  
  
"A-After what you saw? You don't hate me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, he deserved it."  
  
Kagome smiled as her smile broke and tears began to fall again.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she tossed herself at him and cried her eyes out.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her tightly.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and he began to jump his way home.  
  
**  
  
A/N: HOW WAS THIS?! ANYWHOS!!! REVIEW NOW!  
  
Questions?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	14. Episode 14: Meet Rem, Mai, Shinta, and Y...

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, want to know why? Well, my computer got this virus I couldn't fix, so I decided to reformat it, bad choice because my Microsoft word was deleted because my computer doesn't naturally have it, so i had to try and download it, which took a while, and now I finally got it running, *phew* here's the chapter!  
  
EPISODE 14: REM, MAI, SHINTA, AND YUGO AT YOUR SERVICE  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the air as he landed in front of his house and slowly and carefully placed Kagome on her feet.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered comfortingly.  
  
Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as she and Inuyasha walked to the front steps, but Kagome stopped.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome, "What is it?"  
  
"I, what if they don't like me?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, they wont."  
  
"They'll think I'm a freak." Kagome whispered.  
  
"A freak? Ha. Look at these." Inuyasha said as he pointed to his ears, "I don't think they would be thinking you're a freak." Inuyasha teased.  
  
Kagome smiled, he just knew what to do to make her happy.  
  
Kagome nodded as Inuyasha proceeded to open the door.  
  
Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha as they walked in and saw everyone sitting in the living room silently until they saw them.  
  
"INUYASHA, KAGOME! You two are back." Sango cried as she ran over and hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, 'They do care.' Kagome thought.  
  
"You two, get over here." Mrs. Tashio ordered.  
  
Kagome gulped as she and Inuyasha slowly walked over.  
  
"Sit down." Mr. Tashio said.  
  
Kagome sat down as she stared at her hand.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at Mrs. Tashio, "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Don't be scared, we just want to talk."  
  
Kagome nodded and made a small smile as she felt Inuyasha lean in closer to her.  
  
"Would you like to tell us why Naraku is after you and how it all began?" Mr. Tashio asked.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who just nodded.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth slowly and began to talk, but nothing came out, her throat felt dry and itchy.  
  
Kagome closed her mouth as she gulped, "I." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome darling, please, we're not going to get mad."  
  
Kagome began to talk again, "W-Well." Kagome began, "When i was younger my family and me were at home when Naraku came and killed them all, leaving me, he was going to kill me as well, but he said something about me and took me with him......... he took me in as his little project." Kagome whispered, "He kept me in a tube in a abandoned building...... he experimented many times until he had successfully created me into a killing machine." Kagome whispered, "Now he wants me back for his dirty deeds." Kagome whispered.  
  
There was silence as they all sat in the room until Mr. Tashio spoke.  
  
"This afternoon, you.... changed. You look furious and could kill anyone in a heartbeat."  
  
Kagome fumbled with her hair and took in a deep breath, "I, i get these urges."  
  
"Ow."  
  
Miroku was just jabbed by Sango because he was grinning about the word, 'urge.'  
  
"Sometimes when I'm alone, my hands begin to shake and tremble out of control and I suddenly get the need to kill." Kagome said as she looked up, "Whenever I'm around people, it doesn't seem to happen much, but it sometimes does....... Or either I'm feeling negative i just need to take my anger or sadness on something." Kagome said as she leaned onto Inuyasha.  
  
"But that doesn't answer what happened to you earlier."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Well, i change whenever i get these urges. Either i change into something that looks like the devil or i change into something that looks like an angel"  
  
"Would you demonstrate for us?"  
  
Kagome began to squirm, "I don't know..... I might lose control." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha's here, he'll make sure you don't."  
  
Kagome smiled as she stood up and walked out the living room into the kitchen and out the door to the garden.  
  
Kagome walked into the center of the garden as she looked around herself as she looked up at them, "Ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded as Kagome took in a deep breath and she speed her arms and the flowers underneath her began to float in the air around her as she began to flash and then glow a brilliant bright lavender as her clothes flashed.  
  
Kagome's back began to tingle as wings slowly emerged from her back as she flapped it once and her wings turned to full size. [Angel wings.]  
  
Her clothes glowed as it began to change slowly into a long light lavender gown that fit to her every curve. Her wrist had bracelets and her neck had a necklace.  
  
Kagome gave them a smile as they all stood and stared in awe.  
  
"Wow." Sango whispered as she looked down at her watch, "AW! I GOT TO GO OR MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Sango whined, "BYE!" Sango yelled as she ran off.  
  
"SANGO WAIT I HAVE TO GO HOME TOO!" Miroku yelled as he ran after Sango.  
  
Kagome stared at them run away as Kagome looked back at the 4 people who were left.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
Kagome nodded as she looked at Inuyasha who nodded as well and smiled at her, making her heart skip as she closed her eyes and she looked down at the ground, making her bangs cover her eyes.  
  
Kagome's wings began to glow as it flashed and all was left were little glitters that floated to the ground. Kagome's clothes glowed once again, but it glowed black.  
  
Kagome's back began to sprout new wings, but this time they were black and looked exactly like the devils.  
  
Kagome's bracelets and necklace disappeared as her necklace was replaced with a choker and her wrists as well.  
  
Kagome's fingernails began to turn back as it grew into claws. She cracked her fingers as her eyes twitched and she slowly looked up as her eyes flashed and turned into slits.  
  
Kagome's clothes blew up and all was left was a very revealing devil.  
  
Kagome was wearing a low-rise black skirt with black fishnets and high heels. She wore a shirt that clung to her body as chains appeared on her neck that connected to the choker, her wrists and ankle were attached with chains as well.  
  
Kagome snarled as she laughed hoarsely as he jumped into the air as her wings flapped and caused dust to fly everywhere.  
  
Kagome smiled as she flew towards the ground, landing really hard, causing the ground to shake a bit.  
  
Kagome looked up and eyes everyone hungrily.  
  
"K-Kagome." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
Kagome's eyes reverted to him as her expression changed back to normal.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she stood there.  
  
"Wow." Mr. Tashio whispered.  
  
Kagome's expression turned hard as she looked up into the dark sky and then she looked down at the ground and smirked, "You guys don't mind if I bring company now would you?" Kagome asked mischievously.  
  
"No....... why?"  
  
Kagome thanked and jumped into the air, blowing things around again as she floated in mid air and her chains extended as she threw them at the ground which oozed with black and purple as Kagome began to haul.  
  
"Rem, Mai, Shinta, Yugo." Kagome whispered as she pulled really hard as everyone began to hear laughing and screaming.  
  
Mrs. Tashio grabbed onto Mr. Tashio's arm as she watched at what Kagome was doing.  
  
Kagome smirked as she gave one last pull and a bubble of black and purple ooze hit the surface as Kagome slowly flew back to the ground.  
  
"Get up." Kagome said as everyone heard 'Yes master.'  
  
The ooze slowly disappeared, revealing two girls and two boys that had devil wings and red eyes with chains and black clothes on.  
  
"They kind of look gothic." Inuyasha whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Rem, Mai, Shinta, Yugo." Kagome said as she smirked at them, bearing her fangs.  
  
"Yes mistress?" They all asked at once.  
  
"Who are you here to serve for?"  
  
"Lady Kagome and Sir Naraku."  
  
Kagome's frowned as she growled, "No you don't, you will not ever follow any of Naraku's order. No one else's but my orders and his." Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha.  
  
all four whipped their heads towards Inuyasha and bowed to Inuyasha, "Lord......"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome finished.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, we're at your service."  
  
Kagome smirked, "If you EVER see Naraku, don't hesitate to kill him, got that?"  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome."  
  
"Good." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha just made a small smile.  
  
***  
  
Kagome laid in her room staring at the ceiling as she listened to the silence around her.  
  
'Why cant i sleep?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
Kagome began to toss and turn on the bed as she sighed in defeat, "I need to do something." Kagome whispered as she stood up and began to stretch, "Maybe a class of water."  
  
Kagome stuck her head out of her room as she looked to the left and the right, "Mew?"  
  
Kagome tip toed out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen as she saw Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table, eating...... ramen.  
  
"Mamome?" Inuyasha mumbled behind the food as he swallowed, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha and smiled sheepishly, "Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she slowly walked over to the fridge door and opened it and dug through it, finding something to eat or drink.  
  
"Having a midnight snack?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Like you weren't?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he walked over and reached into the fridge, pulling out a can of coke.  
  
"Hey." Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha, "I was going to drink that."  
  
"Too bad baby." Inuyasha teased as he sat back in his chair and began to drink the coke when he froze.  
  
Kagome slowly stalked over as she swayed her hips devilishly grinning, "Inu." Kagome breathed, "Yasha."  
  
Inuyasha gulped as he stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's sleeping gown that reached her thigh suddenly looked shorter.  
  
Kagome bent over and made a pouting face as a strap on her arm slipped down.  
  
Inuyasha began to blush as his face grew hot and flamed with the color of crimson.  
  
"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Can i have some?" Kagome asked as she placed her hands on his thighs as Kagome leaned in closer.  
  
Inuyasha began to stutter again as he handed Kagome the coke, "H-H-Here."  
  
Kagome grabbed the coke and sat on Inuyasha's lap smiling happily that she got what she wanted.  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh, but sill blushed a bit because Kagome was sitting on him.  
  
Kagome leaned onto Inuyasha's chest as she let out a sigh, "You sleepy?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded as Kagome stood up and stretched, making her gown go up a bit.  
  
'KEEP YOUR HEAD OUT THE GUTTER!' Inuyasha's mind screamed as he tried not to look at Kagome, which was very hard not to.  
  
Kagome handed Inuyasha the rest of the coke as she ran out the kitchen, heading up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha gulped it down as she turned off the kitchen lights and ran up to his room, finding Kagome on his bed.  
  
"MEW."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "W-What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, maybe sleeping with you will help." Kagome smiled.  
  
'Head out the gutter.' Inuyasha thought to himself over and over.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he slowly walked over to the bed as he sat down on the edge as Kagome 'mewed' and she crawled over to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome said as she pressed her chest on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"You're turning all red." Kagome said clueless.  
  
Kagome touched Inuyasha's cheeks, "You're burning."  
  
Inuyasha began to stutter as he felt Kagome's chest on his back, "I-I- I...... uh......"  
  
Kagome pulled onto Inuyasha as she made him lay down as she dragged him to his pillow and pulled his blanket to his chest.  
  
"There." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he pulled the blanket over his nose, leaving his eyes for Kagome to see.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she suddenly began to blush.  
  
'He's so handsome.' Kagome thought to herself as she slowly laid on the bed next to him.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up the blanket as Kagome crawled under and laid there staring at one another.  
  
"Mew." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he kissed Kagome' lips tenderly.  
  
Kagome smiled softly as she leaned in, letting his kiss her.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha tighten his grip on her as he slowly deepened the kiss as Kagome let out a soft moan as she leaned in as well.  
  
Kagome slowly pulled away as she took in a deep breathe and began to kiss him again.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as she snuggled up to Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
Kagome didn't eve answer that as she pulled away slowly looking into Inuyasha's eyes and smiling softly, "Mew......."  
  
Kagome laid her head back onto Inuyasha's chest as she whispered, "I do...... i love you...... Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's face lit up as he heard Kagome say those words, they dance around in his head as he wrapped his arms around Kagome securely, "I love you too.... Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled as she slowly began to fall asleep, "This... really did help me...... go to....... sl...." Kagome didn't finish as she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Sleep." Inuyasha finished for her.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha slept together that night, not even worrying about anything, but just each other.  
  
[Don't think they are SLEEPING TOGETHER! Cus they are not.. -_-' pervs....]  
  
**  
  
A/N: How was this one?  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	15. Episode 15: Is He Dead?

EPISODE 15: HE'S........ DEAD?  
  
Kagome woke up to a tiny kick on her leg as she turned a bit and bumped into something warm as she smiled and leaned in closer, hugging the warm object.  
  
"Hmmmm........" Kagome whispered as she let out a hot breath.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she smiled up at Inuyasha. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her and took a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent  
  
Kagome rolled over as she scrunched her nose, "What's that smell?" Kagome asked when her eyes shot open, "BREAKFAST!"  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the bed when Kagome jumped out and ran out the room.  
  
Inuyasha laid on the floor rubbing his head as he got up and walked to his bathroom and changed as he got out of his room and saw Kagome already dressed and running down the stairs.  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" Kagome cried as she jumped into the kitchen chair next to Sesshoumaru who growled slightly.  
  
"Morning Kagome." Mrs. Tashio said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kagome who smiled and began to dig in, "I don't understand someone who has a body like yours can eat so much." Mrs. Tashio said as she laughed and went to go get Inuyasha a plate.  
  
"Thanks mom." Inuyasha said as he ate as well, watching Kagome eat and laughed a bit when she stared at the empty plate.  
  
"I'm full." Kagome said as she saw juice being put in front of her as she drank it.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said smiling, "That was great Mrs. Tashio."  
  
"Your welcome Kagome."  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha finish as she stood up and ran out the kitchen to the garden.  
  
"Look!" Kagome said as she ran over to a butterfly and jumped at it and tried to catch it.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to the butterfly and flapped his hand shut in a circle as he walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Look." Inuyasha said as he opened his hand, revealing the butterfly flapping its wings slowly.  
  
"WOW!" Kagome said as she touched the butterfly as it flew away, "Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as he took a deep breath, "You smell great." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome' ear.  
  
Kagome blushed as she turned around, "Why thank you." Kagome said as she tip toed and kissed Inuyasha on the nose but he captured her lips in a kiss as he held her closely to him.  
  
"Don't you two look comfortable." Came a voice as Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away and stared at Rem.  
  
"Rem!" Kagome yelled as she blushed.  
  
"Yes lady Kagome?" Yugo asked as he walked up to Kagome and bowed.  
  
"Uh........." Kagome said as she smiled, "Slap Rem."  
  
Yugo did as Kagome said and slapped Rem on the back of her head as Rem fell forward into the grass.  
  
Kagome laughed as Inuyasha watched her laugh.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, would you LIKE anything?" Mai asked as she smiled seductively at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head NO not noticing her flirtiness.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha as she looked at her 4 servants, "Seen anything weird lately?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No Master." They all said at once as Kagome nodded and waved her hand.  
  
"Go away now while I and Inuyasha have some time alone." Kagome said as she smirked a little devilish smile.  
  
The four left as Kagome turned to Inuyasha a she kissed him softly and then she pushed him backwards as he fell to the floor.  
  
Kagome jumped on top of him as she smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the lips tenderly.  
  
Inuyasha let out a moan as he pulled away for breath, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she smiled, "Yes?"  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
Kagome's eyes shined as she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha hungrily as she pulled away, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he hugged Kagome tightly as they rolled around a bit until there was a loud crash.  
  
"What... the." Kagome said as she sat up slowly with Inuyasha as they saw smoke and dust and a couple of grunts and groans and loud crashing.  
  
Kagome stood up when she suddenly felt a gust push her back as she let out a squeak and looked up when she saw Yugo and Shinta holding onto her and Mai and Rem holding onto Inuyasha in mid air as they backed up and placed the two down.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Mast Inuyasha, Naraku is attacking."  
  
Kagome panicked as she ran over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek as she jumped into the air as she began to float and her wings sprouted from her back as she turned around, "PROTECT THEM!" Kagome yelled as she flew down and grabbed Rem's hand and flew away quickly.  
  
"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Inuyasha called as he ran after Kagome.  
  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Kagome yelled as she suddenly disappeared and Rem and Kagome flew until Kagome stopped and landed in a nearby forest.  
  
"Lady Kagome......." Rem said as she touched Kagome's angel wings.  
  
Kagome sat down as her wings disappeared as she began to cry.  
  
"L-L-Lady Kagome?" Rem asked as she touched Kagome's shoulder  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" Kagome asked as she looked up with glossy eyes.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt................ what if I lose to Naraku....... Inuyasha will be killed and....... everyone else too......"  
  
"He wont kill you........." Rem said, "We'll protect you and Inuyasha and everyone else, no matter what."  
  
Kagome stared at Rem she pushed Rem over and a blast was shot and barley missed Kagome.  
  
"I see we have a run away angel, and what's this? Rem?"  
  
Rem glared at Naraku as she stood up and blocked Kagome, "Don't touch my master."  
  
"Master?" I am your master." Naraku laughed.  
  
"No you're not, Lady Kagome gave me strict orders not to follow any order's from you."  
  
"Is that true Kagome? Oh, what a shame, I'll just have to kill you loved one."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide, 'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought.  
  
Naraku then threw Inuyasha onto the ground in front of Kagome as she ran over and picked Inuyasha up, "REM!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the air and Rem nodded when Mai, Shinta, and Yugo flew past Kagome and began to attack Naraku.  
  
Kagome flew on until she reached a nearby beach, "Why did my life have to be a bunch of shit?" Kagome mumbled as she placed Inuyasha on the sand and touched his cheeks.  
  
"LADY KAGOME!!!!!!! WATCH OUT!" Kagome turned when she saw Naraku flying at her when she picked Inuyasha and jumped away and got herself cut on the arm slightly.  
  
Kagome threw Inuyasha over to Shinta who caught him and placed him somewhere far away.  
  
Kagome glared at Naraku when her eyes flashed and she slowly began to change, "I'll end this." Kagome whispered as she began to change into her devil/angel form.  
  
Kagome's wings slowly grew on her back as one side of her body changed into clawed fingernails and red eyes as her other side had lavender eyes and normal nails.  
  
Kagome's clothes slowly changed, on her right, her dress was black/red as her left side was white and lavender.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly as she stared at Naraku who growled dangerously as Kagome's hand suddenly appeared a black stick scythe that had a bell at the end and it glowed lavenderish.  
  
"Naraku." Kagome whispered as she lunged at Naraku from midair as she swung her scythe as Naraku jumped.  
  
Kagome twisted to her right as she swung again as Rem and Mai held onto Naraku's arm quickly as she sliced him, but her freed himself as Kagome charged at him again.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Naraku yelled, "USE THE POWERS I GAVE YOU AGAINST ME?!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "It's my power now." Kagome said as she swung her scythe and let it go as her palms appeared two blackish reddish butcher knives as she flew at Naraku as he dodged the flying scythe as Kagome swung her knives, cutting Naraku's left arm a bit as he moved away.  
  
Kagome threw her butcher knives as she grabbed her scythe from the ground and flew at Naraku as she swung and kicked Naraku but only missed slightly.  
  
Kagome threw the scythe on the floor when her eyes flashed again and she glowed as her angel side disappeared and her fully evil side appeared as she snarled.  
  
"Lady Kagome." The four servants whispered as they flew at Naraku, trying to get him off guard.  
  
Kagome's arms and legs began to appear chains hanging off of her as she swiped her scythe from the ground and flew at Naraku, but her scythe changed from lavender glow to black/purple/red glowing ooze as she swung.  
  
The sky darkened as the wind picked up quickly, blowing Kagome's long hair in the wind wildly, making her appear like the devil.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as she threw her scythe towards Naraku as she used her chains to connect the end of the scythe to the chain.  
  
She pulled it back and threw it at him as she used the chains to control the scythe as she used her other hand to whip Naraku with the chains.  
  
Kagome caught the scythe as she began to pant slowly.  
  
Naraku had gotten a couple of hits, but not enough to make him lose.  
  
Kagome began to think as she felt raindrops hit her skin.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt something hit her shoulder as she turned and stared at Naraku who had blood on his hand.  
  
Kagome snarled as she jumped at him, letting her scythe detach and fall to the ground as she began to beat him with her chains. [Abuse, LOL]  
  
Kagome hit Naraku a couple of times until she felt a tug, Naraku was pulling her chains.  
  
"Shit." Kagome growled as she made her chains disappear as she saw Rem, Mai, Shinta, and Yugo watching the battle as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Mr., and Mrs. Tashio watched as well, the four servants were protecting them.  
  
Kagome saw Naraku fly at her as she dodged, she heard Inuyasha calling from her as she looked over at him and she felt a hit on her back as she fell towards the ground, making dust fly everywhere.  
  
Kagome let out a little growl as she slowly got up when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she whirled around, only to see Inuyasha's concerned face.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as her lip slowly began to bleed from the contact of the ground.  
  
"Kagome, Are you ....... alright?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her up.  
  
Kagome wiped the blood away as she nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Naraku attacking them as she pushed Inuyasha out of the way when Naraku grabbed Kagome's shoulder and threw her in the air and attacked her with a blast of needles.  
  
"KYAAAA!"  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock as Kagome fell to the ground again, but leaving blood in midair.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet so did everyone else as they all ran over to Kagome, looking at her as she lay there, blood around her, struggling for air as she coughed.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he looked at Naraku who was laughing as he ran at him with an all-new speed.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as she ran his claws into Naraku's shoulder and did a kick at Naraku's leg, sending him back.  
  
"Filthy hanyou......." Naraku growled as Inuyasha and Naraku fought.  
  
Kagome laid on the ground with some help of Rem, Mai, Shinta, and Yugo, she began to slowly ooze into the ground.  
  
"W-What's happening?" Mrs. Tashio asked as she backed up fro Kagome.  
  
"We're bringing her home."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Under."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone asked as Kagome suddenly disappeared into the ground and did the four.  
  
*  
  
Kagome slowly sank as she felt the needles slowly falling out of her as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing red and back everywhere.  
  
"W-Wh........" Kagome whispered as she felt being pulled by a force as she looked around, seeing Rem, Mai, Shinta, and Yugo smiling at her.  
  
"You're alright!"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, then remembering Inuyasha.  
  
"W-Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The underworld."  
  
"No..... I have to defeat Naraku." Kagome said as she stood up, feeling her energy come back.  
  
"Just jump." They said smiling.  
  
Kagome nodded as she jumped up really hard, feeling the ground round her break and ooze as she passed by until she made it towards the outside, sending rocks flying everywhere.  
  
Kagome looked around as her eyes watched Inuyasha and Naraku fight as she heard her name being called.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku dug his claws into Inuyasha's stomach as he pulled it out, sending Inuyasha falling to the floor.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she watched him fall and bleed.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears, making her image blur as she let out a snarl, her hair began to flow behind her as she stared at Naraku with pitch black eyes..........  
  
"NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed ass he flew down towards him, picking him up and throwing him away from Inuyasha as she began to attack Naraku, hitting him in any way she could.  
  
Kagome didn't understand what happened, but she felt the need to kill.... but it was different this time, she wanted to kill everyone and everything that got in her way, even finding the need to kill Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome attacked Naraku because he was the only thing she saw at the moment.  
  
Kagome was smiling and her eyes were completely black.  
  
Kagome saw her scythe on the ground as she picked it up and swung it as it cut Naraku's right arm, creating a deep gash.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as she went flying at Naraku, swinging her scythe until she threw it aside.  
  
Kagome slowly floated down to Naraku, who was laying on the ground, panting.  
  
Kagome stood in front of him as she slowly bent over and picked him up, staring at him in the eye, her eyes black, lacking emotions, nothing showed but a pit of darkness.  
  
"W-What....... I-I didn't....... give you this....... power." Naraku coughed out as he saw Kagome holding a could of long needles..  
  
"You know how it feels to get stuck with one of these?" Kagome asked in a malice voice.  
  
Naraku stared at Kagome as she brought about 3 needles into Naraku's left arm, making it go all the way through his arm.  
  
Naraku let out a cry of pain as he kicked Kagome and jumped in the air.  
  
Kagome was sent flying towards a tree, but Kagome dug her claws into the ground, slowing her contact towards the tree, and stopping about a feet in front of it.  
  
Kagome saw the others standing around as she heard Naraku run at her.  
  
Kagome looked over at Naraku as she used her hand and grabbed his face in her hand, "I could've killed you a long time ago.........." Kagome whispered as she turned around and threw Naraku at the tree, making a loud cracking noise as they tree broke.  
  
Kagome backed up as she turned and stared at the others smiling as she walked up to them slowly, she wasn't smiling from happiness, but smiling with a creepy scary smile.  
  
"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Rem cried a she grabbed Sango and Miroku and flew away quickly.  
  
"W-What?" Sango asked.  
  
"She's going to try and kill us." Rem explained in a shaky voice.  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"She's lost control of her powers, seeing Inuyasha get hurt like that made her lose it."  
  
Shinta grabbed Mr. Tashio as Mai grabbed Mrs. Tashio and Yugo flew over and picked up Inuyasha, only to be pushed back and caught by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't touch him............" Kagome snarled as she stared down at Inuyasha's body as she smiled, "Now, lets play."  
  
Kagome felt herself being thrown as she balanced herself in midair and turned around.  
  
Naraku was smirking as he attacked Yugo, sending him flying away as Sesshoumaru tried to pick up Inuyasha, but only was attacked.  
  
Kagome snarled as she attacked Naraku, "They're mine to rid of." Kagome snarled as she attacked Naraku with her claws as she slashed his face.  
  
Naraku backed up as she turned and saw Sesshoumaru trying to pick Inuyasha up as she ran over and attacked Sesshoumaru, sending him flying away.  
  
"Bitch.......... I've got him........ make one move, I'll kill him."  
  
Kagome turned around as she saw Naraku holding Inuyasha who was now trying to keep his eyes open, showing confusion.  
  
Kagome smirked, "You think I care?" Kagome asked as she laughed slightly and smirked.  
  
'S-She......' Inuyasha thought as she stared at Kagome in shock, blood dripping towards the ground.  
  
"KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, no reorganization shown at all.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome walked up to Naraku, "I'll kill you then I'll kill him." Kagome said pointing to Naraku and then Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at Kagome in shock, "W-What?"  
  
Kagome flew at the two as Naraku threw Inuyasha to the floor and tried to block Kagome's attack as Naraku sent Kagome a punch quickly as Kagome backed up and smiled and attacked again.  
  
Kagome and Naraku fought until Kagome ended up falling and getting up, taking her time when she sees Naraku staring at Inuyasha as he smirks.  
  
Kagome stared as Naraku stared at Kagome when she suddenly felt her arm and legs move on their own.  
  
"W-What the....." Kagome whispered when Kagome felt her body move and her lips shut.  
  
Kagome was being controlled by Naraku as Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and bent over staring at him, not understanding what was happening until she grabbed Inuyasha and held her hand up to his neck................ her hands tightened her grip on is neck.............. He claws dug into his flesh, breaking his skin, causing his blood to slowly seep from her fingers.  
  
"K-K-Kagome!" Inuyasha coughed.  
  
Kagome stared down at him when suddenly tears filled her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks, but no emotion showed.  
  
Kagome's hand began to hold harder when she felt herself gain control...............  
  
"STOP IT!" Kagome suddenly was able to speak and move as she let go of Inuyasha as she whirled around and sunk her claw into Naraku's right shoulder.  
  
Kagome smirked, "Next time..... Think." Kagome said as she charged at Naraku, who disappeared.  
  
Kagome turned and saw Naraku in front of Inuyasha; she felt no feeling or cared what happened when memories of him invaded her mind.  
  
Naraku lifted up his hand "Die....... Hanyou, she doesn't need you." Naraku said as he lowered his hand ready to kill Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes as he waited for the contact.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Everyone screamed from a cliff.  
  
Inuyasha held his eyes shut, not feeling anything but something warm hitting his face and arm.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he stared up at black orbs.............. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he stared at Kagome, her eyes slowly changed to red and then lavender.  
  
"Inuyasha............... I'm sorry............ I............" Kagome whispered as her arms gave up and she collapsed on top of Inuyasha, mixing her blood with his.  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he tried to shake her.  
  
"Pity, she was actually a worthy opponent."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he felt his eyes fill with tears...... "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, he didn't feel any movements. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered again.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt Kagome's weight being pulled off of him as he saw Naraku holding Kagome's hair.  
  
"K-Kagome..............." Inuyasha whispered as he tried to stand up when he suddenly began to heal faster then he usually did...............  
  
There was a flash of red and black as Kagome disappeared, in the air Yugo held onto Kagome.  
  
Yugo smiled as he flew away with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stood up when he suddenly felt something tingle on his back when he stood up fully and straight, his back suddenly appeared devil wings.  
  
"What the." Naraku whispered as he stared at Inuyasha as he slowly changed  
  
Inuyasha's hair remained the same, his eyes had tiny little swirls of lavender, he had devil wings, his fang grew a bit longer, and his nails were longer.....  
  
"Kagome's blood mixed with yours....." Naraku whispered as he jumped at Inuyasha who dodged easily, remembering Kagome as he sliced at Naraku, hitting him in the arm..  
  
Kagome's blood had boosted up Inuyasha's power and energy, "Is this how powerful Kagome is?" Inuyasha whispered when he saw Naraku stand still and something appeared behind him.  
  
Inuyasha stared as he saw clawed hands grab Naraku's head and throw him at a huge bolder.  
  
Inuyasha stared at what looked like Kagome, but fully healed.  
  
Kagome's hair was raven as usual, but her tips were silver, her eyes had a tiny of gold and her ears changed into dog-ears.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he ran towards her as she smiled and ran at him.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome cried as she threw her arms around him, crying as she held onto him tightly.  
  
"W-What happened to us?"  
  
"Our blood." Kagome explained, "Mixed, you got my blood, I got your blood."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he looked over at Naraku and growled.  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled away and walked over to Naraku as she picked up her scythe that was laying on the ground and walked over to Naraku, dragging along her scythe as she picked it up and steadied it.  
  
"Hope you rot in hell." Kagome whispered as she swung her scythe down, cutting Naraku's head off as she turned around and dropped her scythe as it disappeared as she made her wings appear and she flew to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome wrapped herself into a hug as she hugged Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"He's................gone."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and hugged Kagome when he heard cheering not to far and looked up and saw everyone coming over.  
  
"I love you Kagome.................. I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha......................... I thought I was going to hurt you." Kagome whispered as she looked up at Inuyasha and she leaned up as Inuyasha leaned down and kiss each other.  
  
"WOOOH HOOOOO!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha kissed and pulled away as they smiled at everyone.  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat in Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha and Kagome had decided that they would become mates when Kagome was ready and they would be old enough to marry.  
  
"So, this is it." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he leaned in and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Mew?" Kagome said as Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha kissed passionately as they fell on the bed making out, not seeing heads at the door as the door slowly closed.  
  
*  
  
A/N: YAY! NARAKU'S DEAD!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Only one chapter left and this story is done! Heheh!!!!!!.  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
V  
  
v  
  
v 


	16. Episode 16: NEW ending

A/N: You know what? Someone told me I forgot about the RING! OMG! I haven't been on my computer for so long that I forgot! GRRRR!!! IM SO SORRY! Well, I guess this story will be a bit longer! LOL! And the 'mew' thing, I'm NOT a pokemon person....... -_- honestly, I think pokemon is a cheep show/movie, but my brother happens to like it and I was forced to watch it, so I got the mew thing from mew. No offence to pokemon people.  
  
Episode 16: That Ring in the Window  
  
Years passed by as Kagome grew older and a bit more mature. Her personality was the same, occasionally saying 'Mew' when she was confused her wanted to change the subject.  
  
Kagome grew taller as her curves changed into much sexier curves. Inuyasha grew taller as well as his hair grew a bit longer, about an inch or two. He grew more mature and his voice more manly.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the crowded streets together, hand in hand, as they passed a jewelry store which Kagome took a glance at as her face turned into a bit of sadness.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and noticed her staring at the exact same ring years ago.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, he didn't have to buy it, he already bought it years ago, but saved it so that he could one day ask her the question that would bind them together forever as lovers, mates, and a couple.  
  
They passed by as Inuyasha lead Kagome towards a park that had a lake and beautiful blossoms about to bloom soon.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of a tree near the lake as he smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back as the wind suddenly picked up and her hair flowed behind her, making her look so beautiful.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she suddenly sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." Inuyasha laughed as he kissed Kagome on the nose as she smiled at him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stared into Kagome's lavender golden eyes as she stared into his golden lavender eyes.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a chuckled as he went down on one knee as he smiled up at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared down as her heart stopped, making her hold her breath. She stared at him as he pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket as he lifted it up and opened it slowly.  
  
The box opened, revealing the ring Kagome always dreamed of wearing. The ring was silver with a beautiful lavender diamond on it as it sparkled brilliantly in the sun.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha began as he began to grow red, "Will you marry me?" He asked as he waited, holding his breath, adding onto the redness of his face.  
  
Kagome stared down at Inuyasha as her eyes began to water and become glassy, blurring her image.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Kagome choked out as she fell to her knees and cried softly.  
  
"k-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he reached out, heart broken, thinking Kagome didn't want to marry him.  
  
Kagome covered her hands over her face as she cried.  
  
"Kagome, please...... you don't have to......" Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes grew into sadness as he watched his love cry.  
  
Kagome pulled her hand from her face, revealing her wet face as she stared at him, softly trying not to cry.  
  
Kagome threw her arms around him as she cried, "YES! I WILL!" Kagome screamed as she held onto Inuyasha, not wanting him to think she didn't want to marry him, she did, she just was shocked and overcome with joy that she broke down. [My aunt did this when she was asked by a guy to get married, she fell to her knees and cried... kind of funny and sweet at the same time, this is where I got It from ^_^]  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide, ignoring the pain that came from his ears when Kagome screamed, he smiled as he hugged Kagome, "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome cried, "I love you..... Inuyasha." Kagome cried as she clutched to him, not letting him go.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly pulled apart as Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and he kissed her soft lips slowly, enjoying the feeling, soon they would be married and mated.  
  
Kagome pulled away as she looked at Inuyasha and she whipped away her tears and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly remembered he didn't put the ring on as he picked up the box as he took the ring and held it.  
  
Kagome raised her hand as Inuyasha took it into his other hand and held it.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha placed the ring on as he smiled and looked up at Kagome, "I love you too, love."  
  
Kagome smiled as she inspected the ring and smiled and she lunged at him again, screaming on joy.  
  
"KAGOME!!! MY EARS!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome sat up, sitting down and holding onto her ears.  
  
"MY EARS!" Kagome screamed back as they laughed, not knowing that in the nearby bushes a group of people had video taped them.  
  
Hours later at home, talking to the parents and sango and Miroku.  
  
"MY BABY!"  
  
Inuyasha cried out as his mother pulled him into a huge tight hug.  
  
"I CANt......... BREATHE!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as his mother let go.  
  
"Sorry dear."  
  
Inuyasha caught his breath as he saw Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango smiling a devilish smile.  
  
"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke up as he held up a tape, "Lets just make this my payback for everything you two put me through hmmm?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the TV and placed the tape in and walked to a seat and pressed play.  
  
Minutes after the movie  
  
"YOU TAPED US???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed as they jumped at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I LOOKED LIKE AND IDIOTR CRYING!" Kagome screamed as she managed to land on Sesshoumaru, causing him to fall.  
  
"HEY! Take it as a comeback for all those beatings you gave me!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Kagome sat on top of in thought.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
Everyone laughed as Kagome tilted her head, "mew?"  
  
*  
  
Years passed by and everything was perfect.  
  
*  
  
Years passed by as Kagome turned 21, Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married when Kagome was 19 and had kids when she was 20. The two ended up with a baby boy and named him Souta, after her dead brother. The two lived on, Kagome still said 'mew' at timed, ending up with Souta saying 'Mew' as well. Kagome acted childish at times when she didn't get any attention from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had become a businessman working with his father, who owned a company, and his brother.  
  
Kagome stayed home and took care of Souta and Inuyasha would be home around 2:00 in the noon and spent his time with Kagome and Souta.  
  
The two were what you called a perfect married couple, but they had little arguments that led to Kagome crying and Inuyasha apologizing, but they were happy and that was what mattered most.  
  
*****  
  
A/N  
  
^_^ I know this is short, but just in case those who wanted to know how Kagome's future turned out!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
